


Reputation

by Kal213



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Clyde Donovan & Craig Tucker Friendship, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Drugs, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Musician Stan Marsh, Past Relationship(s), Rock and Roll, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Tags Are Hard, Top Craig Tucker, Tricia Tucker aka Ruby Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal213/pseuds/Kal213
Summary: Who do you blame when you only have yourself to blame. Do you blame the Drugs? The people? Or do you blame the music?Sex Drugs and Rock n Roll. The Boys had it all, they were the best Rock band around. They weren't the only ones of the class who'd left and vowed never to go back to South Park. But, you can never really leave South Park.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have a hoarding problem. I hoard my work when it's finished and never freaking post it. This work actually isn't completely finished but it technically it is. I need to do some editing and finish my last chapter but it's all good.
> 
> I own my intellectual work and do not consent to this being placed anywhere but Ao3, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, Kudo/Like, Subscribe/Reblog, and Enjoy~!

_ “LOVE IS LIKE A BOMB. B-BOMB B-BOMB B-BOMB BOMB.” _

_ “What is that?”  _

_ “Fame.” _

Sex, drugs, and Rock ‘n Roll.  Hard-drinking, hard-living, and the sexual favors was the lifestyle every person wanted to live. Even getting close to the people who lived it every day was considered a privilege. And the kings on top of it all? The Boys. Each musician had their own style to them, the drummer, the one always trying to steal the spotlight and although not the best looking he was always out to have a great time. One of their guitarists, was a mystery who had a new girl or boy with him every time. The next was widely known as the Jersey Ginger Jew -thanks to their drummer- guitarist who was more straight edge than the rest. The bass guitarist looked like he could steal a car –or your heart– like it was no big deal, and widely renowned as the best in the industry. Lastly was their lead singer known for being hotter-than-hell-fire with his monotone voice and not giving a single care.

The Boys started their band as a quick way to get rich. Play a few gigs drop a few albums break up and live off the royalties. But the lifestyle corrupts everyone. They didn’t just have money, they had everything. The lives they lived before didn’t matter anymore, they were on the road and living in a mansion. They’d even brought their siblings along to live with them to keep them close. Walking up to the mansion didn’t make it seem like a big deal, through the gates up the road till you see and off white house with a red roof. 

But Clyde knew better, looks were deceiving and he knocked on the brown door and a shirtless, blue eyed, blonde with tousled locks opened the door. “Oh hey, Craig just woke up he’s having breakfast.” Kenny waved in Clyde yawning. It didn’t matter that it was 3pm, for the band, time was an illusion. “HEY ASSHOLE CLYDE’S HERE.” Kenny yelled as he walked past the living and dining into the kitchen and breakfast room. 

Kenny was flipped off by the shirtless Chullo wearing singer who was munching on Cereal. “What Clyde?” Craig asked no interest in his voice, it was more annoyance than anything. Clyde knew that deep down every band member was grateful for what he and Token did for them. What he didn’t know was at this point they didn’t care anymore.

“Perform at our club.” Clyde responded sitting down in front of the singer who was inspecting his cereal as if it offended him. 

“No,” Craig answered and Kenny laughed grinning before sitting next to Craig and touching the singer's chest.

“Come on Craig you know how this ends. You give in we perform.” Kenny smirked and Craig once again flipped off Clyde and then Kenny. “Is your cereal really that important you’re ignoring me?” 

“I’m hungry. Besides how can you still want sex when there are people still in your bedroom. You Nympho,” Craig grumbled finishing his cereal.

“Craig can I borrow your motorcycle?” Ruby asked walking in, the strawberry blondes, real name was Tricia but to the Rock world she was Ruby. 

“No,” Craig answered easily and Ruby huffed flipping off her brother. “If you ask me why I’m going to point to your grades.” 

“You didn’t have good grades!” Ruby complained and Craig stared at her. “This whole, ‘I’m in a rock band and have money a job and you live in my house’ thing needs to stop,” Ruby rolled her eyes. “Come on Karen let’s go to our room leave the adults to their work.” She stuck out her tongue leaving the room.

“You still can’t take the bike!” Craig shouted after them. “And I’m not doing a concert in fucking South Park,” Craig got up and washed his dish putting it away. 

“It’s South Park adjacent not South Park. And you got your start there so why the hell not?” Clyde asked pouting as Stan stumbled into the room. 

“Anyone got any whatever?” Stan asked sitting and going face first into the table. “Kenny you always have something hook me up.”

“Or you could drink some water and get sober.” Kyle walked in getting a glass and filling it up giving it to Stan who huffed and took the water downing it in one go and put his head back onto the table.

“Can you all focus on playing at my club?” Clyde asked sighing watching Craig pull out a pack of cigarettes putting one in his mouth and offering the pack to Stan. 

“We are playing in South Park?” Stan asked confused, taking a cigarette. They never played venues that were under 4 thousand anymore. South Park only had a little over 4 thousand in population alone. 

“South Park Adjacent!” Clyde said frustrated like he was gonna punch someone. Kenny smirked taking the cigarette from Craig’s mouth and kissing him heavily before putting the cigarette back in his mouth lighting it. 

“Fags,” Cartman rolled his eyes walking in munching on some sort of chips. “If we are going back to South Park we have to go to stark’s pond.” 

“We aren’t going to South Park,” Craig mumbled glaring at his bandmates before blowing smoke upwards the nicotine filling his system giving him a calm feeling.

  
“So when do we play Clyde?” Kenny smirked as Craig rolled his eyes. “The girls will be out of School plus didn’t you promise a year ago you’d bring Ruby home to visit her parents?”    
  


“Get the sluts out of the house and we’ll start packing. You flying with us Clyde? Or are we doing a god awful fucking roadtrip.” Craig asked looking at the cigarette and put it out in the sink and trashed it. 

“We’ll use the tour bus,” Kenny smirked and Craig groaned. Stan already calling their producer to let him know they were leaving the house and going to South Park despite the man’s protests.

“Awful fucking road trip it is.”

* * *

  
  
  
  


Both girls had packed what seemed like four bags of absolute crap. In truth they packed clothing, makeup, and only essentials. The boys however had only packed one bag each and the bottom of the bus was being used to carry the music equipment. 

Craig didn’t mind the bus in general it was actually spacious and nice. Hell they had a tiny kitchen, he just hated traveling as a group with other people. He’d gotten used to it as the years had gone on but it still sucked. Ruby and Karen had immediately dumped bags in the sleeping compartments and went to the back where the TV and Playstation was. They didn’t even want to play or watch TV they just wanted to be away from the rest of the band. Cartman took the couch while Stan and Kyle sat on the couch across from him flipping the TV on. 

Clyde took the passenger seat next to the driver while Craig flopped on the single seat next to Kyle and Stan separated by a table. With the lack of space Kenny flopped on top of Craig. “Why don’t you two find somewhere else to be gay,” Cartman rolled his eyes and Kenny smirked getting up and kissed Cartman on his lips. “Ew! Gross Kenny!” he whined rubbing his lips. 

“Then shut the fuck up Fatass,” Kenny grinned to Cartman wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I’m not fat!” Cartman yelled defending himself, “I’m big boned.”

“You took the couch Craig likes. And the girls are in the back. Either suck it up or go to sleep,” Stan rolled his eyes and Cartman sighed frustrated. “What’s South Park like now?”

“Most people followed their parents into their careers. Wendy, Tweek, and Jimmy are big time journalists in New York, Bebe stalks you when she isn’t trying to find someone to pay for her rich lifestyle. Token runs the club with me when he isn’t being a lawyer. Although right now he’s focused on fighting for the club more than other peoples cases,” Clyde sighed as Kenny raised an eyebrow. “The goths run Tweak Bro’s coffee shop.” 

“So it’s the same shit over and over,” Craig summed up and Clyde nodded. “Get off Kenny or I’m going to take the bag out of your pocket and get high right here.”

“Maybe that isn’t a bag in my pocket,” Kenny grinned and got up. “Maybe you should get high you’ll probably be a way better person to be around.” 

Craig would be lying if he said that he ended up spending most of the time in a bed writing songs until they got three hours away and the girls demanded they painted everyone’s nails. They’d pulled over for some food all of them wearing hats and sunglasses inside like assholes. Craig was currently getting his nails done, ‘black like his soul’ Cartman had pointed out. But Kyle also got the same color because he didn’t have a soul. It was ridiculous to think the rest of them wouldn't be getting black too. But with Cartman’s comments, and the girls being vindictive, meant Cartman now had very noticeable red nail polish on his fingers. 

“Are we staying in a hotel?” Kenny asked looking at Clyde who looked confused for a second. 

  
“Oh! Right, no, you’re staying with Token and I at his place. His parent’s live in New York and travel so he owns the house now,” Clyde explained and Cartman scoffed. “He did move out for a while but the Black’s decided to move and he just asked for it.”    
  
“As long as there is a place to stay. Come on, let’s hit the road I wanna sleep before we get to South Park,” Kenny shrugged getting up from the booth and leading the way back into the van.


	2. 🎸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Tweek Tweak Journalist extraordinaire and Craig Tucker's ex-boyfriend.
> 
> So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits have been made by me from my original chapter to make this more... readable? Hopefully ya'll like it!
> 
> I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, Kudo, Subscribe, and Enjoy~!

_ “You gotta be true to the muse.” _

_ “And who is your muse?” _

The typing was soothing even if the work wasn’t. Sure thinking and trying to eloquently shape things without any sort of bias was his job, but that didn’t make it easy. Long nights, and articles on things you didn’t quite care about was part of the job description. But that wasn’t why the blonde, green eyed boy had picked up Journalism. He liked to hear how he sounded on paper, the clicks of his keyboard sounding like a calming song. His writing made him sound eloquent, sophisticated, he was able to articulate his every meaning. When he had to actually talk he sounded paranoid, anxious, barely able to get through a single conversation without stuttering. And no one saw the twitching that was actually part of his personality at this point. 

Sure it had taken a while to create a fan base but now people always wrote in and he was able to write on what he wanted especially with his partner, Wendy, by his side. Wendy wore a purple beret with a trench coat she was sophisticated, artsy with lots of opinions while Tweek was classy in his button up green shirt and fitted tan suit jacket with no opinions. It made them the perfect team. They were able to take on more projects and edit each other's works. 

Tweek was sitting at his computer typing away his latest article when Jimmy, his boss, walked in. Jimmy was the most optimistic person Tweek had ever met, he’d completely conformed to the New York Street fashion wearing washed grey jeans, timberlands, a black leather jacket with a yellow orange scarf, and a beanie.

“H-h-h-h-h-hello Tweek,” Jimmy sat down in the chair across Tweek’s desk as Wendy came in sitting next to him looking a little worried.

“You look worried? Why is she worried? Am I being fired? I’ll have the article done in five minutes I swear! I didn’t mean to be overdue I just want it to be perfect!” Tweek panicked quickly typing out the last few changes he wanted to make to the article. 

“Hmm?” Jimmy sounded confused, “Oh! No nothing about that, in fact you have another hour for th-th-th-th-th-th-that. This is about the b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boys.” Jimmy smiled trying to calm down his best writer.

“As in the band?” Tweek asked confused and Jimmy nodded as Wendy huffed. 

“He’s sending us to South Park. Apparently Token called and asked for an article, his reasoning was it’ll be the first time in three years any of them will be in South Park again.” Wendy explained not looking excited about writing an Article on not one but two of her ex boyfriends. 

“So I’m sending you two to-to-to-to-to-to-to-to to do two articles. One on the band itself and the other on th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-the groupies,” Jimmy explained flashing his signature smile.

Tweek sat as his desk blankly staring at the two of them. He’d broken up with Craig in middle school. Craig wanted to try dating other people and Tweek had let him. After that they’d gotten back together in high school before, the incident. They had plans to go to California together, to get married and for Craig to do his music but it all ended in one night. Tweek followed Jimmy and Wendy to New York as a result. And now they were asking him to go back. Back to see his ex and to write multiple articles on him.

“You wouldn’t be writing the article on the band.” Wendy spoke up seeing the gears in Tweek’s head start turning, eyes widening and his breathing start speeding up. “I’ll do that. All you have to do is talk to the people who follow them around.” She knew that Tweek and Craig didn’t break up on good terms. Her break ups weren’t easy either, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t pull off a good interview with them.

Tweek visibly relaxed and sighed, “Okay. Nngh. When do we leave?”

  
  
  


* * *

The good thing about being roommates with the person you worked with was that they could help you with everything. Tweek found that unbelievably helpful going on trips for articles. It meant he didn’t forget anything, recorder, journal, pens, press lanyard, food, water, meds, first aid kit, clothing, and personal hygiene products. Wendy had her life figured out while Tweek was just trying to control his life and yet in their articles it looked the other way around. 

Tweek had developed a good coping habit with every time they flew. And even if a four hour flight was nothing compared to what they had done before. He put on headphones downed some sleeping pills and passed out until Wendy woke him up and they had landed in Denver. They grabbed their things and rented a car at the airport and was able to easily drive to South Park. Tweek had brainstormed questions with Wendy to ask in both articles so they didn’t sound biased but also made for good content. 

Wendy pulled up to her old house and grabbed her things Tweek following behind. The door was opened a man grinned hugging Wendy tightly. “Wendy! So is this your boyfriend?” the Man asked glaring at Tweek who jumped slightly.

“No sir! I’m gay, very gay! That’s not to say she’s n-not pretty I just…” Tweek stuttered very nervous suddenly. 

“He’s gay Dad,” Wendy smiled and moved past her father Tweek following. “He’s my roommate and partner at work. You remember Tweek Tweak, he’s from South Park too.” 

“Oh the coffee shop boy who went out with the Tucker’s son,” Wendy’s father stated and Wendy nodded. “Well the basement is still your room now Wendy. Your mother and I didn’t have the heart to change it.” Her father smiled at them as they went into the basement. 

“Sorry about my dad, I figure we could get settled go to eat and then go to the club to talk to Token about the article?” Wendy asked unpacking clothing into drawers and Tweek nodded.

The basement was nice, there was a bed that would fit both of them, drawers, a plush rug and a full couch with their very own bathroom. It did show Wendy’s personality, photos of her friends in picture frames on the wall, some perfect scored tests by a desk with multiple awards. Tweek put his bag down on the couch and sat down happy to be relaxing. “Do you think any of them will care?” Tweek asked and Wendy looked confused. “About us being in New York while they are here?” 

“No,” Wendy grimaced. “Half of them think South Park is amazing and the other half thinks that you can never actually leave.” 

Tweek nodded, South Park did have that weird pull to it. Deep down you were always a South Park kid. You never really got away, and them coming back here proved that. When Wendy was settled she grabbed Tweek’s hand and they got back into the car to go eat. They mindless chatted with each other thankful that no one had recognized them and paid. When they were done came the hard part, seeing Token. 

The drive over was filled with nerves and when they finally got into the club seeing Token talking to people actually eased their thoughts. Token looked clean pressed in his black suit and overcoat, he’d given up wanting to fit in sometime in high school picking up better clothing and embraced it fully being a lawyer. “Wendy! Tweek! Wow you two look good,” he smiled and walked over to the two journalists out of part closest to the stage and over behind the railing next to the bar. “Want a drink?”

Both Journalists declined shaking their heads, “So just a few questions,” Wendy started going into Journalist mode. “And this will be off record this is more information based. I’ll be doing the interview on Saturday in your green room with the band known as ‘The Boys’ and Tweek will ask you some basic questions about your club. Hardships, money, history on people who’ve made it big, what’s it like to have them back, stuff like that. Then he’ll ask a few questions to the groupies we’ll watch the show and the article will be out on monday. Any questions?” 

“Yeah, how are you two? How’s New York?” Token laughed trying to lose the formality. 

“Oh,” Tweek blushed. “We’re well. Very happy in New York, it’s busy, the people are strange and smart.” 

“So you two fit right in. Maybe I should have came with you. And just as an FYI, Clyde will be with me for our stuff Tweek, he owns half of this place too. Also good luck Wendy, the guys are difficult unless their siblings are around and Kenny has already notified our security team that Karen and Ruby will not be allowed within 5 feet of this place or they’re fired.” Tweek tilted his head confused, he was pretty sure a band couldn’t fire their security team. Maybe it was different since they knew everyone? “I’m not sure about Ike though but he’s also I dunno different,” Token shrugged.

“Well hopefully we can produce some good content and as always we aren’t sure if it’ll be good or bad for you. But Tweek is usually making sure things are fact based and letting people make their own decisions. It’s why he’s the hottest writer out there,” Wendy smiled and nudged Tweek supportively. “Alright well we should probably let you be. Plus having a long flight sucked.” 

“Well if you have any questions just let me know,” Token smiled and then got back to work. 

Tweek was noting doors, seats, lights, drinks, it was his version of preparing and creating articles. He stared at the back room door, the one not labeled. That was probably still the infamous green room. “What do you see?” Wendy asked, she’d gotten used to watching Tweek create inward checklists and memories. 

“The green room. It’s next to the bathrooms,” Tweek paused his mind running through multiple scenarios all of them completely filthy. “Let’s go.” He didn't want to think about the green room anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (End notes will always be the same but if I don't put it and then end up closing everything then people get angry.)
> 
> If I get inappropriate comments on this work comment moderation will be turned on because I've had problems with it in the past.
> 
> But, please Comment, Kudo, and Subscribe! Tell me what you thought, even if it's just button mashing.


	3. 🎸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig decides to have some fun. Kyle finds out what Token knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might upload another chapter later today, depends on how I feel. Thank you for those who've commented and given kudos it means the world to me. 
> 
> Songs used: Welcome to the Jungle, Paradise City both by Guns N' Roses
> 
> I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, Kudo, Subscribe, and Enjoy~!

**For those who did not read the Chapter Notes the songs used in this Chapter are:  
Welcome to the Jungle and Paradise City by Guns N' Roses.**

  
  
_“You have no idea what it's like to be me.”_

_ “Well, then here's your chance.” _

Token had finally gotten everything ready, they had alcohol for Thursday and Friday with more coming on Saturday. It was the moment when Token was thinking of closing that Clyde walked in looking exhausted. Token raised and eyebrow as Clyde flopped onto the couch in their office. It was supposed to be a simple fly to Hollywood ask them fly back. And Token had gotten the call that said yes, we are doing this. Which meant only one thing. He’d partied with them. 

“We had to drop Karen and Ruby at the Tucker’s house which meant we ran into the whole town and saw Ike. Ike demanded that he hang out with his brother which meant they went to your house invited girls, and had a few drinks,” Clyde laughed shaking his head. “I’m drunk,” He grinned to Token.

“Is everyone who’s not supposed to be there still in my house?” Token asked and Clyde shook his head. “Then why are you here shouldn’t you be watching them?”

“Craig put on a small show, you should have been there, it was awesome. He was running around and kissing people and them feeling him up. I’m pretty sure Bebe still has his shirt. I’m pretty sure he ended up in bed with a few people. Kyle was pissed though, he was saying that it meant that Craig was on coke.” Clyde laughed and Token raised an eyebrow, “Don’t worry I’m not on it.” 

“Well let’s close up and get over there,” Token stood up gathering his things and Clyde stood up and stumbled into Token grabbing hold of his jacket. “Geez you’re fucked up,” Token held up Clyde getting him out of the club and into his car. That was the good thing about them doing stuff together, neither of them drove when they were fucked up.

Token wasn’t sure what he’d see walking into his house but Craig holding a mic standing on top of the mantle fireplace was not it. Even Kyle, Stan and Kenny had gotten their guitars and were standing on the dining room table that they’d moved up against the fireplace while Cartman was nowhere to be seen. But that wasn’t the most important part, the most important part was the fact that they had filled in what seemed to be a 100 people watching them perform. 

“In the jungle, welcome to the jungle.” Craig sang looking up at the ceiling and then grinned looking down and pressed his hips out. Clyde ran to join the crowd immediately wanting to feel the same rush Craig was on.“Feel my, my, my,” He winked moving his free hand down his body and cupped his groin. “My serpentine! Wha! I wanna hear you scream!” Craig jumped off the mantle grabbing Red and kissing her violently and she made moaning noises and Craig shoved her away putting the mic back up to his own mouth. 

“Welcome to the jungle, It gets worse here everyday,” Craig sang climbing up the fireplace again. Facing the wall. “Ya learn to live like an animal, In the jungle where we play,” He turned around grinning. 

“If you got a hunger for what you see, You'll take it eventually.” Craig loved this feeling, he could do anything, be anything, he was on top of the world, and if the cops even dared to show up he could kick their asses. “You can have anything you want, But you better not take it from me,” Craig stuck out his tongue and pointed the mic at the crowd. 

“IN THE JUNGLE, WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE,” The crowd screamed and Craig brought the mic back up to himself. “Watch it bring you to your sha-na-na-na-na-na knees, knees! I’m gonna watch you bleed!!” 

Token remembered the first time he saw Craig perform, he wasn’t high, and he wasn’t as confident. He held the mic and sang letting the music fill his senses. And even now, as the music slowed down Craig still moved his body to the beat, letting the music wash over him. “And when you're high, you never ever want to come down,” Craig slumped down onto the wall. “So down,” he moved downward more. “So down, so down,” Craig sat down on the mantle and reached out with his hand. “Yeah!” Craig screamed and then stood up on the table with the other three Token was surprised it fit all four of them. 

This was where Stan took over. He was a god when it came to playing bass guitar and this showed it off. Craig bobbed his head to the music as people went crazy over Stan playing the whole band wearing the same stupid fucked up grin. Token stood in the doorway as more people ran up immediately getting into the music. Kyle was supposed to be the straight edge band member and Token was positive he was high off something. But holy shit did they make it look fun. Even Token wanted just a little bit of the high they were on right now and Token had been sober for three years now. 

“Do you know where the fuck you are!” Craig asked clutching the mic. “You're in the jungle, baby. You're gonna die!” Craig scream and get back onto the mantle.

“In the jungle, Welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to your sha-na-na-na-na-na knees, knees!” Craig leaned over and then stood up the grin still on his face. “In the jungle, Welcome to the jungle! Feel my, oh my, my, my serpentine!” he moved his hips in circles and the girls went wild trying to get close and touch but only touching the other boys ankles. 

“In the jungle, Welcome to the jungle, Watch it bring you to your sha-na-na-na-na-na knees, knees! In the jungle, Welcome to the jungle. Watch it bring you to your, It's gonna bring you down! Ha!” Craig yelled and slumped down breathing hard. 

“Fuck.” Token breathed heavily, this is why he loved rock ‘n roll. It wasn’t just mind blowing and erotic, it made you feel like you’d been on the biggest high ever.

“Token!” Craig yelled pointing to the door. “Everyone that’s Token which means we got one more song and then we are done,” Craig looked up to the balcony where girls were yelling. Cartman pulled the kitchen table out of the kitchen, his drum set already on it. Cartman stood up climbing onto the table and sat down grinning. Both tables connected created a makeshift stage for the band as Craig lowered the mic covering it as he spoke to the band and Cartman looked pissed as the rest of them grinned at Stan’s words. 

“TAKE ME HOME!” All of them yelled together and then Stan started playing Cartman joining in the crowd silencing their initial excitement to hear the beginning.

“Take me down, To the paradise city, Where the grass is green, And the girls are pretty!” Craig grinned lifting his free hand up and then moving it to the mic to yell. “Take! Me! Home!”

“Oh, won't you please take me home,” Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman sang at the same time all of them ending on home.

“Take me down, To the paradise city, Where the grass is green, And the girls are pretty! Oh, won't ya!” Craig paused as Kenny handed him a tambourine. A light up tambourine to be exact. “Take me home.” Token knew they’d done this on purpose. This song alone could last for 7 minutes because they always played it as their encore song.

Craig grinned hitting the tambourine in time to the music everyone following his lead and clapping. Stan was shredding it on his bass guitar doing the lead in to the actual verse. Cartman playing the drums focused at what they were doing while Craig shot looks into the crowd playing the tambourine. He gave the tambourine back to Kenny and sang into the mic.

“Just a' urchin livin' under the street. I'm a hard case that's tough to beat, I'm your charity case, So buy me somethin' to eat, I'll pay you at another time!” Craig sang the crowd yelling once again and Token looked at his watch. “Take it to the end of the line!” Craig grinned, it was midnight, Token was hosting a party with a live band at midnight who were being so loud half the time he couldn’t even think. 

“Ragz to richez or so they say. Ya gotta-keep pushin' for the fortune and fame, It's all a gamble, When it's just a game, You treat it like a capital crime!” Craig paused moving to the table and leaned against Kenny. “Everybody's doin' their time!” He sang Kenny yelling the line with him.

“Take me down, To the paradise city, Where the grass is green, And the girls are pretty! Oh, won't you please take me home yeah yeah!” Craig moved to the front of the table girls reaching and holding his pants. “Take me down, To the paradise city, Where the grass is green, And the girls are pretty! Take! Me! Home!” Craig yelled leaning into the audience and some girl kissed him hard and fainted and he was able to get back up to the fireplace and fake like he was playing guitar while Stan really played.

“Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber. Why I'm here I can't quite remember. The surgeon general says it's hazardous to breathe, I'd have another cigarette, but I can't see!” he pointed to his eyes. “Tell me who you're gonna believe!”

“Take me down, To the paradise city, Where the grass is green, And the girls are pretty! Take! me! Home! Yeah yeah!” Craig smirked and pointed out to the crowd. 

“Take me down, To the paradise city, Where the grass is green, And the girls are pretty!” The crowd sang and then Craig joined them. “Oh, won't you please take me home! Yeah yeah!”

Stan once again stole the show as he played on his bass guitar. He moved up slightly people touching his legs knowing if they touched the guitar they’d be punched. He moved with the beat and Craig grinned. “So far away,” he sang and Token could tell he was coming down from the high he was originally on. “So far-ar away, So far away, So far-ar away!”

“Captain America's been torn apart. Now he's a court jester with a broken heart. He said Turn me around and take me back to the start, I must be losin' my mind!” Craig held his head as he head banged,

“Mind!” Kyle and Stan yelled.

“Mind? ‘Are you blind?’ I've seen it all a million times.” Craig grinned and pointed out to the crowd again jumping back on the table.

“Take me down, To the paradise city, Where the grass is green, And the girls are pretty! Take! Me! Home! Yeah yeah! Take me down, To the paradise city, Where the grass is green, And the girls are pretty! Oh, won't you please take me home!” Craig sang as Stan and Kyle leaned against each other playing and Kenny leaned against Craig. “Take me down, To the paradise city, Where the grass is green, And the girls are pretty! Take! Me! Home! Yeah yeah! Take me down, To the paradise city, Where the grass is green, And the girls are pretty! Oh, won't you please take me home!” Craig yelled belting home with all he had.

Stan then took the front of the table girls touching his legs as he played and Craig stood on the mantle jumping excited and clutched the mic. “Home!” 

“Ohh! Oh! I wanna go!” Craig sang and Token moved closer pushing his way close to the kitchen so he was standing next to Kenny. “I wanna know!” Craig was breathing hard, harder than he probably should be breathing. “Oh won't you please take me home. I wanna see, how good it can be! Oh won't you please take me home.”

“Take me down, To the paradise city, Where the grass is green, And the girls are pretty! Take! Me! Home!” Craig yelled and looked out to the crowd his eyes not focused on anything. “Take me down, To the paradise city, Where the grass is green, And the girls are pretty! Oh, won't you please take me home!”

“Take me down! Spin me 'round,” Craig spun his hips. “Oh, won't you please take me home! I wanna see, How good it can be! Oh, won't you please take me home?” Craig quickly slipped into a sitting position and Token panicked for a moment.

“I wanna see,” Token relaxed as people screamed. “Boy i’m gonna be mean! Oh! Oh, take me home!” Craig sang jumping up and leaning on the wall standing on the fireplace mantle Stan playing a huge guitar riff. “Take me down to the Paradise City, Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty! Oh, won't you please take me home! I wanna go, I wanna know! Oh, won't you please take me home!” Craig sang the last line as the song faded out. “Baby!” The crowd screamed and Craig breathed hard as Token looked to the security guard nodded and they started filling people out of the house.

Clyde ran up excited as Craig sat on the edge of the table, “That was so cool!” Clyde grinned happy to be in a mini concert with the Boys.

“It was,” Kyle smiled as Craig looked exhausted. “Craig now needs to sleep for 20 hours though.” He teased and Craig flipped him off. “Where’d Ike go?” 

“I took him home after the first song,” Clyde explained and Kyle nodded. “Give you did Welcome to the Jungle and Pour some Sugar on me it was probably a good thing.” Both of those songs basically included girls feeling up the band which is how most of them had lost their shirts. 

“I’ll show you to your rooms.” Token led them to empty bedrooms Craig immediately passing out on a bed. 

The only one who helped put things back was Kyle and at the end of it all, they sat together at the kitchen table drinking coffee and water. They were sitting in a pleasant silence until Kyle sighed and put his coffee down. “I’ve been sober for two months now Token. Completely sober, not even a beer. And that was just us having fun no one was on anything more than alcohol. Other than Craig. I thought maybe you could, I dunno talk to him. Hell Kenny is straight edge because of Karen and yet Ruby isn’t worried.”

“If Ruby isn’t worried you shouldn’t be.” Ruby adored her brother, he was super protective of her too. And if his own sibling wasn’t worried than Token knew there was nothing to worry about. 

“No she doesn’t know. He’s doing cocaine, she thinks it’s just the drinking and the weed but he’s doing cocaine almost every time he can.” Kyle urged trying to explain why he was worried. “Stan and Kenny are worried too.” 

Token pursed his lips together. “Alright I’ll talk to him but this isn’t gonna be some intervention bullshit. I’m not his parent, this is just gonna be a, how are you doing." Token sighed, "I should get to bed. I gotta go to the firm tomorrow. Don’t wreck my house, and if you’re gonna throw a party tomorrow night come to the club so you’re at least making some money for me.” 

Kyle laughed and nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind. So Clyde mentioned something about an article wanna tell me about that?”

“Yeah for the club and for you. I think it’s the New York Times, you’ll recognize the journalist though.” Token didn’t wanna come out and say that Stan and Cartman’s ex girlfriend was writing an article on them with Craig’s ex as well. 

“Wendy…” Kyle breathed out as if he’d just eaten something disgusting. “It’s her isn’t it? Well I can’t promise anyone will be on their best behavior. It’d be better if she had someone else with her too.”

“Technically she will. Her partner. You, uh, know him too.” Token’s voice faltering nervously. This was the test. This would show exactly how the Boys felt about Tweek. 

“Him?” Kyle’s eyes went wide. “You remember what he did to Craig!” Kyle seethed keeping his voice low. “And you’re fine with this?”

“He’s the best writer and he doesn’t write with a bias at all. And I remember what Craig did to him too. Craig never got to explain so yeah I don’t blame him for running to New York instead of following you to LA. I really have to get some sleep. Keep it on the down low Kyle.” Token demanded and left the kitchen going to his room. 

“Shit.” Kyle was stressed, how the hell were they supposed to keep this trip together if things were gonna come crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get inappropriate comments on this work comment moderation will be turned on because I've had problems with it in the past.
> 
> But, please Comment, Kudo, and Subscribe! Tell me what you thought, even if it's just button mashing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your fans are calling,” there was only one look in Tweek’s eyes, regret. 
> 
> The long awaited chapter, Tweek and Craig meet for the first time since the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day oh my holy fanfic gods! The muses have blessed me. Of course if you comment below it also makes me want to post more. 
> 
> Songs used: Rocket Queen by Guns N' Roses
> 
> I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, Kudo, Subscribe, and Enjoy~!

**For those who did not read the Chapter Notes the songs used in this Chapter are:**  
Rocket Queen by Guns N' Roses._  
_

_ “ _ _ I know me better than anyone... because I live in here... and nobody else can.” _

_ “I can.” _

Craig woke up on a table. He’d been 90 percent sure when he went to sleep in a bed but waking up on a table made him think otherwise. Groaning Craig sat up and saw Ruby talking to Kenny about something the whispering was low and they were obviously fighting about something. 

“Jesus Christ Craig,” Ruby frowned staring at her brother. “Do you even know what you fucking did?” She snapped and Craig flipped her off and she returned the gesture. “You threw a party in Token’s house performed a show and then passed out. Then when Token wakes up he hears you yell at 5 am in the morning because you’re having a damn heart attack!” Ruby yelled at her brother.

“Not a heart attack still here,” Craig mumbled glaring at the two. 

“BECAUSE YOU WOULDN’T LET THEM TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!” Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs and Craig held his head. She was being too loud his head hurt too much. “They took your blood and found alcohol, cocaine, marijuana, and meth! Had it just been Alcohol and Weed sure, fuck it, but METH?” Ruby screeched at her brother like he’d lost his sanity.

“Don’t remember the meth…” Craig grumbled glaring at Kenny, he was supposed to make sure Ruby never got into this side of the business. 

“You don’t remember the Meth. Great did you hear that Kenny, HE DOESN’T REMEMBER THE METH. How long Craig?” She folded her arms over her chest. “How long have you been doing Coke?” 

“A month… on and off. It was just, it was amazing. It was like you're the incredible hulk with the Hallelujah song playing in your ears at full volume. It made me feel again… And I haven’t felt in years.” Craig stared at his sibling being honest with his sibling who didn’t look impressed. “You’re gonna get mad at me for wanting to feel again? Are you fucking serious? I haven’t had any side effects besides this.” 

“What did you want to feel?” Ruby asked softly no emotion in her voice. 

“Anything. Even the drop. I wanted to feel everything. Because right now, I couldn’t care less about anything,” Craig stood up and poured himself a glass of water. “I want to create music, good music and I can’t do that when I don’t have any passion, it’s all the same shit.” 

“This is about him.” Ruby laughed shaking her head as Craig looked at her with the most intense hatred he could muster. “He’s it for you and you’re mad still that you can’t have him because he’s in New York probably with,”

“Shut up.”

“Some other guy having the time of his life,”

“Ruby.”

“Probably thinking about getting married,”

“TRICIA!” Craig yelled and the house shook. Kenny had his body positioned between Craig and Ruby his back facing Ruby as she looked over his shoulder her brother’s fist positioned to punch her. 

“You’re feeling something now aren’t you?” She spat glaring at her brother. “Hit me, I dare you.” Ruby knew she was pushing him he never used her real name unless she was pushing him. She saw Kyle, and Stan walk in and she continued. “It wouldn’t change the fact the fact that Tweek Tweak left you because you had to fuck Bebe.” 

Craig turned and put his fist into the wall his breath ragged, “It wasn’t like that…” He breathed out lowly tears forming in his eyes. “I didn’t… She… I was drunk, I didn’t know, I thought… I thought she was him.” He pulled his fist out of the wall his hand bleeding and turned his back against the wall as he slid into a sitting position. “I loved him… I said that to her. I said ‘I love you Tweek’ and kissed her. I thought that… She just. She did everything.” 

“The thing about using the word 'loved' means it was past tense. Craig I love you, and I don’t think he would be happy knowing that you feel the need to use shit when you don’t. All of this stuff lead him to leaving you, so why do you think he would want you back when you’re still on it?” Ruby asked looking at her brother who was crying on the kitchen floor of his friends home. 

“I wanted to feel how it felt like to be with him. I get it… I’ll stop though,” Craig said and stood up his eyes still red. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“At least he said he’d stop,” Kenny said looking at Ruby. 

“Hell is gonna freeze over when he realizes that Wendy and him are doing an article on us.” Kyle whispered in the quiet room and everyone went wide eyed and stared at Kyle. 

“What do you mean they are doing an article on us?” Kenny asked quietly trying to keep his emotions in check. 

“Uh. Tweek and Wendy are from the New York Times and they are doing an article on us tomorrow night but they’ll be at the club tonight...” Kyle explained nervously and Ruby stormed over and slapped him hard red forming on his cheek. “Ow!”   
  


“Alright the goal tonight is they don’t meet got it? Craig will slip. I know my brother and if he knows nothing good will happen.” Ruby demanded and the boys nodded, “Spread the word if they meet I’m gonna kick all of your asses. And I’m not even allowed to be there.” 

* * *

  
  
  


Tweek and Wendy made pancakes for her parents as a thank you for letting them sleep in their house while they were technically working. Wendy had already called Token about the article on the club and they decided opening early for an interview was fine. Tweek had basically written a full article anyway and all they needed was some basic quotes from Token and Clyde to finish it up. 

Since they had time to kill before going to see the club Wendy decided that Tweek needed to see his parents. It was weird. He hadn’t said a single word and his parents were just there talking to Wendy as if nothing had happened. 

“So how’s New York son?” His father asked carefully and Tweek’s eyes snapped to his father. 

“How’s New York? New York is great, I have friends, and am great at what I do no thanks to you!” Tweek snapped and his dad looked shocked that Tweek was lashing out. “Did you even… Of course you didn’t, you are a fucking meth head! I’m clean thanks for asking. Come on Wendy let’s go somewhere else.” Tweek stood up and grabbed Wendy’s hand heading for the door. 

“I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t mean anything to you, but I figured if you could at least have something be normal…”

“Normal?” Tweek laughed shaking his head, “You don’t know what normal is.” Tweek opened the door quickly leaving and pulling Wendy into the car. “Let’s get this article finished so we can just leave when we interview them tomorrow.” 

“You’re not… you sound biased.” Wendy noted with an astonished look on her face and Tweek looked at her frustration written all over his face. “Okay sorry we are leaving.” Wendy sighed starting up the car and driving out to the club. “What happened. That night, what happened.”

Tweek leaned his head up against the cool glass window looking out the front seeing downtown South Park. “It was the night Token and Clyde officially bought the club. They’d let everyone they knew in for free, but drinks cost a lot.” Tweek scoffed remembering how expensive drinks were and that was with knowing how much drinks usually cost. “They said they weren’t supposed to sell any alcohol being underage and so they didn’t they just regulated someone else selling it in their establishment since the place had a liquor license. Craig was very excited it was the first time they were gonna headline a show so they had a few drinks me with them.” 

“I remember the show it was great,” Wendy smiled being supportive.

“It was,” Tweek smiled. “There was an agent there too. So uh after the show the guys are pretty happy and we are drinking some more and I uh got kicked out of the Green room because I wasn’t apart of the band. And the agent wanted to talk to them only. So I went to listen to some more bands and even though I’m nervous I’m waiting till I can go back to see Craig. So more time passes and I finally start asking people have you seen Craig?” 

“This is where it goes bad,” Wendy frowned and Tweek nodded. 

“I see the agent person and then run to the Green room thinking they just got out and all the guys are still there. But Craig is there alone on the couch with Bebe on top of him,” Tweek shook his head laughing the glass fogging up. “You can fill in the blanks. I didn’t say anything but slammed the door hard, I was in the back alley when he ran out to me he was trying to explain why he had done what he’d done. Blaming it on drugs, and being drunk and I just.” Tweek sighed and relaxed his body, being tense and frustrated over something that happened so long ago wasn’t worth the stress. “I told him to just stop and that I was done. If he wanted to be a big rock star that was okay and he could live that life. And then I left.”

“And you made a life for yourself in New York. You’ll find the guy for you Tweek,” Wendy smiled, she was so positive. “Well ready to do an interview?” Wendy smiled parking the car and Tweek nodded getting up. 

When they walked it people were already preparing for the night. Shelves were being stocked with alcohol, lights being centered and other things Tweek didn’t quite understand. Tweek was making note of smells and things he saw on the walls when Clyde walked up to them. “Hi, I figured we’d go to the office.” Clyde directed them into the back room and sat down behind the desk. “So what do you want to know?” 

“When you first bought this club did you expect it to become a historical place featuring multiple start up bands?” Tweek asked going into interview mode. 

“No. We just wanted it to stay open,” Clyde laughed grinning. “We renovated the place booked some people and sold over price liquor for people who could drink and let in people who couldn’t put us on the map. Now we don’t let in the young people but since we are rehosting The Boys we figured we would.”

“Token has a second job yet you don’t. Is this because you think of your whole life into a club that’s only opened four days a week?” Tweek asked and Wendy giggled slightly. 

“Most people only work 4 days a week anyway so yeah I think of this place as my only job and my family. Token did the lawyer thing because we need to be able to protect ourselves too.” Clyde smiled and took a bottle off the shelf offering it to the other two who declined. 

“Speaking of protecting what do you think of the people protesting Rock music?” Tweek asked looking up from his notepad. Clyde had a nervous look on his face and Tweek raised an eyebrow. 

“Music survives no matter the time. Them protesting just shows that the liberation Rock music is giving is needed now more than ever.” Clyde grinned, he’d practiced that with Token and few times and Tweek nodded and put his journal away. 

“I think that’s it thank you for your time.” Tweek got up Wendy following and Clyde’s smile faltered. 

“You’re not gonna see the show tonight? We told the bouncers to let you in and your first round is on the house. Come on, like you said we are a historical place.” Clyde grinned getting up and the journalists looked to each other. 

“It couldn’t hurt. But we’ll go home and change first,” Wendy smiled and grabbed Tweek’s hand pulling him out. 

“Wendy I don’t want to see the show tonight… We’ll see the show tomorrow anyway.” Tweek whined slightly and Wendy rolled her eyes. 

“No we won’t. But tonight is different, why not hang out at the club? It’s not like he’ll be here, and I know you didn’t have your meds last night or this morning so you could drink. It’ll be fun, we don’t have to get drunk or anything.” Wendy probably knew the odds better than Tweek and he trusted her. So he sighed and nodded and got on board with the whole seeing a performance. 

It had been a while since Tweek had seen a rock concert or been in a regular club. So him getting dressed wasn’t too different from his real outfit, jeans, and a deep green t-shirt. Wendy on the other hand had shorts on and a deep purple t-shirt on, that was much different from her artsy look. Wendy basically debated putting on makeup for 30 minutes before they left the answer being no because Tweek didn’t want makeup either. 

To say that the club remained the same when it was open versus closed was a lie. When it was open there were lines coming outside of it and people protesting across the street. Tweek had to remember that he was okay and wouldn’t be getting some deadly disease by just stepping into the club. They walked up to the door and the bouncer nodded letting them in immediately.

“Tweek relax this is supposed to be fun,” Wendy smiled softly to Tweek. That was easier said than done, relax wasn’t really in Tweek Tweak’s vocabulary. “Hey the first round was on the house,” Wendy grinned going up to the bar to order their first round. This was going to be fun. Tweek didn’t need to panic. 

* * *

  
  
  


Knowing the owners turned out to be a great thing because when Token decided it was better to have them at the club instead of in his house Ruby, Karen, and Ike were all allowed in with X’s on their hands. He also made sure that everyone who worked for him knew they weren’t to be served any drinks. Token didn’t know what it was about Craig. He wasn’t dressed any different from Stan or Kenny, they were all wearing boots, jeans, t-shirts with their band’s insignia, and leather jackets and yet when they stepped in people got more excited and parted like the red sea to watch Craig walk to the green room. 

“Are we drinking?” Craig asked looking to the others who nodded and Token sighed going outside to get a waitress to bring them a round of shots. 

They were three shots in when Craig decided he wanted to go listen to music and dance. No one complained so they all moved outside grins on their faces as they listened to whatever band was playing and dancing with random people. This was where Ruby knew the plan mattered, thankfully they were on opposite sides of the club and Tweek looked well into his fifth drink as he danced with Wendy. Maybe Tweek wasn’t as gay as everyone said, that’d make this easier than Ruby originally thought. 

That was until Ruby lost track of Craig, he was a bastard and blended in with shadows. “Shit.” Ruby said checking in with everyone, no one knowing where Craig was so she did the only thing she could think of. She ran up on stage as the band finished their songs and grabbed the mic. “Who wants to hear The Boys!” she yelled and the crowd screamed at sure enough two people were facing away and turned slowly locking eyes. 

It was as if the rest of the club didn’t matter to them. They only saw each other Craig reached out to Tweek who shook his head turning to leave but no one would let him through as Craig advanced. “Oh my god it’s Craig Tucker!” Bebe screamed and pounced on Craig kissing him passionately as Craig only stared at Tweek. 

Tweek scoffed and pushed by them as Bebe fainted and Craig grabbed his hand. “Tweek please, listen to me.” 

“I think they need some help remembering who needs to be on stage, so let me hear you!” Ruby yelled and crowd yelled even louder. 

“Your fans are calling,” there was only one look in Tweek’s eyes, regret. 

“I don’t care. What you saw that night was me drunk and on drugs. Originally I was passed out until Bebe came in and I thought she was you. I said I loved you while she was on top of me.” Craig explained clutching Tweek’s wrist. 

“You’re hurting me.” Tweek mumbled and Craig immediately let go. “How many drinks have you had to explain that kiss?” Tweek rolled his eyes. 

“I still love you. I’ve always loved you. I love you Tweek, despite what you might think.” Kenny and Kyle ran up to Craig and pulled him away getting all of them on stage as Wendy ran up to Tweek. 

“Are you okay?” Wendy asked seeing tears in the corner of Tweek’s eyes and he shook his head. “Do you want to leave?”

“We’re doing Rocket Queen...” Craig said to them and the rest nodded as he got onto the stage the crowd yelling excited. 

As the guys started playing Craig's eyes seeked out Tweek who was currently standing next to Wendy shaking his head.

“If I say I don't need anyone, I can, say these things to you,” Craig outstretched his hand pointing to Tweek. “‘Cause. I can turn on anyone, Just like I've turned on you, I've got a, tongue like a razor,” Craig pulled the mic out of the stand walking closer to the edge of the stage showing off his tongue and kept singing. “A sweet switchblade knife. And I can do you favors, But then you'll do whatever I like.” 

“Here I am, And you're a Rocket Queen.” Tweek had heard other girls talk about what it was like to have a singer sing to you. In reality, none of the singers had actually sung to them. But having the feeling, and knowing they actually were, was completely different. “I might be a little young, But Honey I ain't naive.” he shook his finger and pulled a girl up on stage. “Here I am, And you're a Rocket Queen, oh yeah. I might be too much, But honey you're a bit obscene.” He sang and Kenny got close to the girl grinning as she danced on stage. 

Craig was dancing to the beat of Cartman playing drums but kept his eyes on Tweek. He was literally singing to Tweek, it was different than most think it would have been. It was intimate, and made you feel completely special even if the song was about sex. “Are you sure you don’t want to leave?” Wendy said loudly over the crowd and Tweek nodded.

“I've seen everything imaginable, Pass before these eyes. I've had everything that's tangible, Honey you'd be surprised. I'm a sexual innuendo,” Craig moved a hand down his body as the girl came over touching his chest from behind. “In this burned out paradise. If you turn me on to anything, You better turn me on tonight.”

“Here I am, And you're a Rocket Queen. I might be a little young, But Honey I ain't naive. Here I am, And you're a Rocket Queen” He moved his hand as if he was feeling a girls body. “oh yeah. I might be too much, But honey you're a bit obscene.”

He put the mic in the stand and ran off stage as Stan played and the girl danced. Kenny also convinced the girl to do the moaning noises in the mic as well. “Make sure he doesn’t leave.” Craig told the security guards and they nodded as Craig flipped off Ruby going back on stage dancing to the beat. 

“I see you standin’, Standin’ on your own.” Craig sang holding the mic stand looking straight at Tweek. “It's such a lonely place for you, For you to be.” He moved putting one leg up on the speaker close to the edge. “If you need a shoulder, Or if you need a friend.” Craig held his chest, “I'll be here standing, Until, the bitter end.” He turned going to center stage. “No one needs the sorrow. No one needs the pain. I hate to see you, Walking out there, Out in the rain. So don't chastise me. Or think I, I mean you harm.” Craig sang outward being wrapped up in the music. “Of those that take you, Leave you strung out, Much too far, Baby-yeah.”

Tweek knew the next part of the song and turned to Wendy ready to go to the door when he saw security guards behind him. 

“Don't ever leave me!” Craig begged his hand stretch out to Tweek even though the other was more than five meters away. “Say you'll always be there! All I ever wanted, Was for you, To know that I care.” Craig held the last note as the song ended. 

“Give it up for The Boys!” Token yelled coming onto stage as Craig left. Craig made his way to Tweek the other still staring at the bodyguards. 

“Let me leave,” Tweek whispered turning to look at Craig. 

“Okay,” Craig waved his hands and the guards disappeared. “I still meant everything. And I love you,” Craig moved and touched Tweek’s jaw lightly. “But you can leave, and I won’t stop you.” 

Tweek nodded and turned leaving Wendy behind him. There was something to be said as both stood away from each other feeling the same thing, hurt, sadness, and above all the need to forget. Craig moved going to the backroom grabbing his favorite groupie, Thomas. 

“Tweek are you?”

“If you ask me if I’m okay I might cry Wendy.” Tweek sighed his eyes watering as he walked to the car pulling out a notepad quickly jotting things down. He still had a deadline and including a few more details wouldn’t hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get inappropriate comments on this work comment moderation will be turned on because I've had problems with it in the past.
> 
> But, please Comment, Kudo, and Subscribe! Tell me what you thought, even if it's just button mashing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of The Boys playing at Token and Clyde's club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how being an adult is hard? Being an adult who works at night and also tries to do shit during the day is hard. I've gone past the sleep is for the weak and landed in so help me god I will murder you for a nap. As per usual the end notes are the same.
> 
> If your still with me I've been trying to figure out a collection/challenge to do on AO3 and I have no clue where to start/what they are. So I am taking any suggestions. 
> 
> I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, Kudo, Subscribe, and Enjoy~!

_ “We built this city on rock n roll!” _

Clyde and Token both grinned seeing the article on their bar as the headline on the New York Times. It was perfect. The right amount of dirty and informational. Tweek had truly done the club justice. He mentioned the historical bands that had played and gotten their start and mentioned that the bathrooms were only a few feet away from the club’s backstage green room. And he’d mentioned the protesters, he went into detail about a few of their signs and countering them beautifully calling music an Artful expression that let people live their life the way they had always wanted to live.

The article was a masterpiece. It was a call to all of those who wanted to see The Boys perform in the place they first got started.

“What are you two so excited about?” Kyle asked walking into the living room with a cup of coffee and Token handed the newspaper to Kyle. He raised an eyebrow and took the paper, “Oh. ‘The Boys who got their start in South Park have come far and are playing once again in South Park. Their lead singer and bass guitarist are arguably their strongest points although the rest of the band is just as good. Their lead singer Craig Tucker oozes sex appeal with his every move.’ Damn.” Kyle scoffed a laugh as Craig flopped on the couch looking miserable.

“What’s that some stupid review?” Craig asked and Kyle looked nervous.

“It’s a review of the club. Tweek wrote it,” Clyde grinned sounding happy and Craig sat up quickly grabbing the paper. “Hey! Don’t rip it!”

“‘Their lead singer Craig oozes sex appeal with his every move. Even his lyrics and laced with double entendres, but they still have the emotional side that draws every person to Rock n Roll. I’ve been told that if you ever want to truly experience Rock n Roll, The Boys are the band to see,’” Craig mumbled reading the only part on him. “He likes us?” Craig smiled slightly and Kyle’s eyes widening seeing the corner of Craig’s lips twitch.

“He never has a bias he didn’t say that how do you know he likes us?” Kyle asked a bit confused wondering what the hell was going on in Craig’s mind.

“He mentions thing that every person would notice. He’s carefully choosing his words to sound like everyone else. When he doesn’t like something he nitpicks it. When he likes something he tries not to sound obsessed. This,” Craig held up the paper and then tossed it to Clyde. “Is him trying to hide the fact that he loves me.”

Craig didn’t recognize the emotion he felt for a split second, before he realized, it was hope. He had to make today’s show amazing, brilliant, it had to be perfect. For the first time in years Craig was nervous for a show. 

“Jesus you look nervous,” Kyle studied Craig’s face the black haired man’s hands twitching. “You really do love him.” 

“About as much as you love Stan, and then some.” Craig said and then left going up stairs to the room he was crashing in. Craig opened the door he was crashing in when Cartman stumbled in and sat down on the bed next to where Craig had clothing laid out. “What do you want?” Craig asked glaring at the bigger man.

“I uh, last night after the show, Tweek and Wendy went to an ice cream shop to talk shit about you.” Cartman said quickly and Craig shrugged looking at the clothing options on the bed. “What you don’t care? Not gonna ask what they said?” Cartman pushed glaring at Craig. 

“No,” Craig answered focused more on what would allow him to dance but look good. 

“Fine you got me, Tweek wasn’t there. Only Wendy who was with Bebe… And when Bebe left, Wendy and I went to Stark’s Pond.” Cartman paused looking at Craig who and grabbed the only pair of blue pants he owned and tossed them somewhere else. “You know what you obviously care more for your clothing so I’m gonna say it, I made out with Wendy at Stark Pond and fuck all I could think about was the time we kissed in front of the whole town and then after Heidi broke up with me. When we ended up dating behind Stan’s back. Fuck god she’s still amazing.” 

“You dated Wendy behind Stan’s back?” Craig mumbled picking up a pair of black leather pants.

“He knows about it now!” Cartman spoke with his high whining voice and Craig let out a scoff as he picked up one of the multiple merch shirts he owned deciding on the white one that simply said ‘THE BOYS’ in black. “Are you seriously picking out clothing for tonight?” 

“Yes and you should too. Everything has to look perfect. Lots of press, lots of fans.” Craig said stepping out of the pants he’d been wearing and pulling on his leather pants. 

“Everything has to look perfect, shit this doesn’t have to do anything with Tweek does it? Last I heard he was dating someone,” Cartman smirked as Craig’s hands froze. “Yeah, Wendy said he was dating someone and they had a great relationship.” 

The door to the room opened and Stan looked at Cartman grinning as he sat on the bad while Craig’s hands were on the laces of his pants. “CARTMAN DUCK!” Stan yelled seeing Craig’s hand move from his laces. 

“What? SHIT!” Cartman held his cheek as Craig’s eyes looked wild. “What the fuck Craig?” 

“Cartman dated Wendy in high school while you dated her. Get out,” Craig went back to finishing tying his pants and started putting a belt on. 

Cartman knowing what would come next if he stayed quickly ran out of the room while Stan stayed in the doorway. “I came to pass on a message, Wendy called Token saying that they were going to hopefully come early to speak with us. Just her, apparently Tweek is doing a separate article on groupies.” 

“Is he dating anyone?” Craig asked as he pulled on his shirt. 

“What?” Stan asked back confused. 

“Is he dating anyone. Tweek,” Craig repeated himself. 

“No. Not that I know of. We could probably ask, wait why does it matter? You said he was in love with you, why would he be dating anyone?” Stan asked confused wondering why the hell Craig had suddenly gone dark and was wondering why Tweek was dating anyone. Stan saw the split moment of weakness and jumped on Craig shoving him into the bed. “No! You do not get to go back to drugs because of something Cartman probably fucking said. Here, here hold on. TOKEN!” Stan yelled and both Clyde and Token ran into the room and saw Stan on top of Craig’s back holding the singers arms behind his back. 

“Are you okay?” Token asked slowly and Craig scoffed having given up his struggling. 

“Call Wendy back. Ask that Tweek do the interview not her. And see if he’s dating anyone.” Stan asked and Token looked a bit confused but picked up the phone to call Wendy anyway. 

“Wendy? Hey it’s Token, we need to talk about a switch sorry. Instead of you doing the interview would it be possible for Tweek to do it?” Token paused and the whole room seemed silent as they tried to pick up any words that Wendy was saying. “I understand that but the Band is requesting that Tweek do it because of the article, they enjoy not having any lies written about them,” another pause. “Alright how about this? Both of you be in the room. And if at anytime the band agrees you have to leave. Yes the whole band and you can pressure them too. Under one condition are you or Tweek dating anyone.” 

_ “I DON’T SEE HOW THAT’S ANY OF THEIR BUSINESS.”  _ Craig smirked hearing the loud yell of Tweek which confirmed that Cartman was lying. 

“Hang up we agree to being pressured. Cartman will crack.” Craig spoke from his place on the bed and Token nodded acknowledging the singer.

“Alright don’t answer but the term still stands. I’ll see you both tonight.” Token said and then hung up and Stan slowly moved off of Craig. “Is that why Cartman got punched? Because he told you Tweek was dating someone?” Token rolled his eyes and Craig got up and scoffed pulling on a leather jacket and grabbing sunglasses and a scarf wrapping the scarf onto the back of his belt. 

“Doesn’t matter we have to be there early right? Grab the kids we are going now.” 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Tweek sat on the roof of the club looking down, he exhaled cigarette smoke disappearing into the night sky. It seemed his article had brought in lots of people and the war against parents and kids had once again begun. The side nearest to the club had started singing whatever song that was being played while the other side held their hands and sung bible verses. Tweek hadn’t been to church since he was a kid and still he remembered a lot of bible verses.

“Shut the fuck up Stan I’ll be there in time I just wanna have a smoke.” Tweek knew that voice very clearly and he moved from his spot on the roof closer to the alley and peered over slightly.

“Then you won’t mind me joining you,” Stan rolled his eyes taking a cigarette both of them lighting up. “You know it was a pretty shitty thing of you to do. With the whole hitting Cartman.” 

“He deserved it and you know he did. You did the same thing when you were dating Wendy and he talked about her. Fuck she kissed him in front of you,” Craig let out a laugh. Tweek melted hearing the rare but oh so amazing laugh by Craig Tucker. 

“Why do you love him?” Stan asked and Craig stilled. “I know, I know heavy question but fuck man. He left you and you still love him with every fiber of your damn being.”

“Tweek’s insane. He’s probably taken more drugs than both of us combined. And I’m a junkie, I still remember what he tastes like, Coffee, it was always Coffee even though he’d started drinking decaf. And he was there for me, he always knew when my emotions were running high and he could take my hand and I knew everything was going to be okay. And being there for someone, I miss all of it Stan. And god the sex,” Craig smiled softly. “The feeling of his mouth and the sounds he would make… You know I got the snake bites in high school for him right? For the longest time we couldn’t do anything with my mouth and he just worshiped me with his. His way of saying thank you.”

“If I leave you, you aren’t gonna jack off or anything are you?” Stan asked looking at Craig leaning against the wall. 

“No,” Craig glared at Stan who shrugged. “What not afraid I’ll run off to get a hit of something?” 

“Not really. I think you know what Tweek would think of you. What you would think of you.” Kyle said looking at Craig his head tilted and an eyebrow raised. They both heard the bang of metal and looked up seeing someone climbing down the fire escape. 

Both were silent as the person came into view the deep green v-neck and black jeans with blonde hair. Tweek Tweak. “I’d enjoy it if we can start the article now,” the blonde spoke nervously a blush on his face. Tweek kept walking pushing the door open and then stopped, “I did enjoy the snake bites.” Tweek said softly and then kept walking into the club. 

“Fuuuuck,” Craig groaned and Stan started laughing. 

“Come on, let's do this interview,” Stan grinned pulling the singer inside and going to the green room. Craig straightened himself out and put the snake bites into his mouth he still wore them every once in a while to make sure the holes didn’t close. 

They had arranged themselves perfectly. Craig in the middle of the couch with Kenny and Stan by his side. Next to Kenny was Cartman and next to Stan was Kyle while Wendy and Tweek sat in chairs on the other side. The siblings had left while the band manager stood in the room. Craig had wondered if the man was going to show up since his career was about to end with the group. 

“This is an interview between The Boys and Wendy Testaburger with Tweek Tweak.” Wendy said for the record and then looked to the boys. She was being professional and knew how to act despite her feelings. Unlike Tweek who was trying very hard not to look at Craig’s lips and took the Snake bites as a challenge. “Alright at the club where this all started why did you decide to come back now?” 

“I think due to the changing nature of the music industry, the change in cultural trends, and when you think of,” Kyle stopped hearing Craig shift and start talking.

“Blah, blah, blah, and blah, blah, blah, you make sure you wanna take in blah, blah, blah. Cut the shit we did it for a friend.” Craig rolled his eyes and sent a glare Wendy’s way and she smiled back at him. 

“Craig, some people have said you are difficult to work with, that you’re always late, reclusive and sometimes nonsensical.” Wendy stared at the singer the smile never leaving her face.

“That will be stricken from the record,” The manager spoke up and Craig held up his hand.

“People only see what I want them to see Wendy.” 

“You aren’t some reclusive mystery Craig,” Tweek spoke up and Craig looked to the blonde. “You went to South Park Elementary, South Park Middle School, and South Park High School. You started a band because Cartman wanted to get rich quick and sleep with a lot of girls. And now being on the road and having been 5 years away from this shit hole you’re just another lonely man with a lot of regrets.” 

“That will also not be published,” the manager spoke up and Craig leaned back.

“You’re a man child stuck in a rut!” Tweek snapped standing up.

“I love it when you talk dirty,” Craig’s lips twitched. 

“You used to be great. But that’s gone now isn’t it. Now all your songs are about drugs and girls.” Tweek fumed as the rest of them watched the showdown between the ex lovers.

“That’s right, give it to me rough Tweek.” 

“You’re just another rocker singing songs you wrote five years ago. Because you can’t produce anything better.” Tweek seethed getting out all of his anger in the rant he had started.

“Okay you need to stop now,” The producer spoke up again.

“As long as your on the road right? With the manager who gives you whatever the fuck you need, booze, girls, money, and what’s your drug of choice now huh? Not just Nicotine anymore is it?” Tweek continued his rant.

“Alright line crossed both of you out,” The manager stood up and put his hands on Tweek.

“Don’t touch me!” He snapped jerking away from the appendage. “What the fuck happened to you?” 

“I’m calling your editor, big friend of mine,” The manager took out his phone and held it to his ear.

“Get out.”

“My words exactly,” The manager echoed and Tweek rolled his eyes collecting his things.

“Not not him. You. You’re fired. And all of you need to leave now.” Craig said standing up and the band members quickly shuffled the ex manager and Wendy out the door shutting it behind them. “Cocaine. It reminded me of you, how alive you made me feel.” 

“Excuse me?” Tweek asked as Craig took off his sunglasses and Chullo hat putting both of them on the table.

“You asked what the drug was. Cocaine. I listen to every word you say. Because I can’t stop thinking of you,” Craig answered. “Every time I try to write a song that isn’t sad I can’t. Because I miss you, five years have gone by and still, I think of you.” 

“You cheated on me with that slut…” 

“Bebe took advantage of my inebriated state.” Craig answered and Tweek sighed, “I know it doesn’t mean anything now but I had said I love you while it happened.” 

“You’re right, it doesn’t mean anything. You say ‘I love you’ to millions.” Tweek folded his arms in front of him looking away from Craig.

“Yes, they make me feel like a god, but it isn’t the love that you gave me. I’d trade my fortune and my fame to be with you.” They both knew that soft words and a conversation about what happened wouldn’t fix this. But they both knew it was a start. “I like hearing you speak. It’s better than reading.” 

“You’re the only person alive to say that. I think most would rather listen to what you have to say.” Tweek smiles softly at Craig. The man smiled slightly and put his hand on Tweek’s cheek. 

“I guess they’ll have to hear it from your own words. After the show I’ll give you the interview you deserve,” Craig promised. He let his hand drop and Tweek went to the door leaving the room Kenny and Cartman shuffling in behind him. 

“So?” Kenny asked flopping on the couch. “Stan said he likes snake bites does he like the other thing? Does he know about that thing?” 

“No he doesn’t know about that thing but he probably likes it. Most of the people have really liked it. When they get over the initial scare.” Craig shrugged as Cartman looked confused. 

Kenny grinned seeing Cartman’s face. “Cartman you do know that Craig’s piercings aren’t limited to his lips and tongue right?” 

“Kenny don’t scare the poor straight.” Craig rolled his eyes at the blonde who was dying to tell Cartman. 

“What does he have something on his belly?” 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Tweek and Wendy were chatting about the article and what questions might interest readers when Cartman ran up with a horrified look on his face. “Wendy can I talk to you in private?” Cartman spoke quickly trying to compose himself. 

“Uh sure, Tweek excuse me for a moment.” Wendy gave Cartman a look the other just grabbing her hand and pulling her away. 

“Sure I have to use the restroom anyway.” Tweek shrugged and made his way to the men’s restroom going into one of the two stalls. The restroom was beyond gross there was writing everywhere and there was a box on the wall that held condoms. He was about to zip up his pants when the door opened and Tweek heard a moan. 

“This is the bathroom! Someone could come in,” the person who came in whispered breathlessly. They were with someone and they weren’t here to use the toilets. 

“No one comes here to actually use the restroom. Besides we can lock the door.” Tweek was going to get caught with his dick literally in his hands. He heard the door lock and looked up praying that nothing was going to go wrong.

“What if someone already is?” the other urged on their partner and Tweek heard the partner scoff. 

“They would have already made themselves known,” Tweek heard another moan and quickly zipped up his pants and opened the door to the stall. He didn’t want to be in the room where two people were getting off. 

“Tweek?” Two voices said in unison and Tweek looked up a blush on his face. Standing sheepishly by the door was none other than  _ Stan and Kyle _ .

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get inappropriate comments on this work comment moderation will be turned on because I've had problems with it in the past.
> 
> But, please Comment, Kudo, and Subscribe! Tell me what you thought, even if it's just button mashing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this Fic be M. So let's make it Mature! Tweek and Craig do some more "talking." And what the hell is up with Kyle and Stan? Super best "friends" right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been mean to our poor boys. So here's the reason why this is rated M! (End notes are NOT are the same.)
> 
> Song mentioned: November Rain by Guns N' Roses
> 
> I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, Kudo, Subscribe, and Enjoy~!

**For those who did not read the Chapter Notes the song mentioned in this Chapter is:  
November Rain by Guns N' Roses.**

_ “That stage is a pedestal, and when you’re up there you’re untouchable.” _

Tweek moved to the sinks and washed his hands as Kyle and Stan fixed themselves into more of a, we weren't just about to have sex in the bathroom, state. Sure they still looked sweaty and a bit like they’d already had sex. But now they were more decent, and not about to be all over one another in Tweek's presence. They all stood there nervously, Stan unlocked the door and Kenny walked in grinning. They were about to explain what Tweek had heard and saw, no doubt about that. 

“So,” Kenny started breaking the silence. “Tweek caught you two doing it in the bathroom?” 

“No!” Kyle interrupted a blush on his face. 

“Oh then they aren’t a couple they’re both high,” Kenny rolled his eyes and Stan sighed. “Look here’s the plan you don’t scoop them and Wendy can still be happy and hopeful about her relationship with Cartman being a secret...” 

“Are you blackmailing me Kenny?” Tweek asked confused and a little offended and the blonde nodded. “I’m not going to tell anyone about you. And don’t mention the Cartman thing to anyone. Now if I’m not wrong you three have a performance.” Kenny scoffed and waved the other two to follow, leaving Tweek alone in the bathroom. 

Tweek rushed to find Wendy, they seriously needed to talk. He raised an eyebrow at her disheveled state but quickly shoved it aside “I need to talk to you about,”

“GIVE IT UP FOR THE BOYS!” 

Both of the journalist turned to look at the stage and heard the music begin. Craig commanded a stage it was amazing to watch him perform. Every time Craig put his heart and soul into a performance it didn’t matter the song or the place the music made you connect and it felt like Craig had done everything he said. Tweek didn't want to believe that he probably had. Knowing his ex, girls weren't his thing but who said no to a blow job? Then again, Craig would be the one to tell a groupie to go somewhere else. 

This was the reason why Craig kept singing in the Band, not the money. Although the money helped. It was the addiction to the stage. Craig loved the rush of everything, he liked watching other people enjoy themselves because of him. It was also why Craig oozed sex. Craig wasn’t selfish in bed to say in the least. God Tweek missed him. Tweek missed those personal concerts Craig used to give him. The ones where Craig was singing into a hair brush and jumping around the room and saying the words into Tweek’s skin. 

He missed feeling Craig’s lips everywhere, and Tweek missed the sounds Craig would make if you touched him  _ just  _ right. Tweek had dated in New York, and he even dated a few bad boys in hopes they would compare to Craig, _none_ of them did. Tweek was beginning to think no one would ever make him feel the way he did with Craig. And the only way he’d ever be happy was to be with Craig. 

Through Craig’s every note and his every verse, Tweek fell harder and harder for Craig. When the mini concert was over Clyde came up to them and told them that the boys were going to Token’s place. Wendy smiled and dragged Tweek into their car, she was explaining something about how it was good for the article. Tweek knew it was probably because of Cartman but he didn't object. This was the good thing about being quiet and people not wanting to hear you talk. You got to experience people as they were. 

Wendy got them to the house before the boys got there. As the dark haired girl waited patiently for Cartman to show up, Tweek made his way around the house. It was obvious Token had liked things a specific way, but, the boys had held a few parties. That meant not everything was in perfect condition. Where you would expect a vase a pedestal was empty. It wasn't dirty though and trash had been thrown away, it just wasn't, perfect. 

Tweek looked through the rooms and when he reached one with clothing thrown around the room and the smell of nicotine in the air, he stepped inside. The blonde couldn’t help the smile on his face when he saw a few things that were so profoundly Craig. The converse on the floor, a NASA sweatshirt, and a few space related shirts. The door closed behind him and he spun quickly to apologize when his lips were captured in an embrace.

The kiss was like coming home from a long trip. The taste of nicotine on his lips and oh how in love with the taste he was. If you could become addicted to nicotine because it was on someone's lips Tweek was pretty sure he was. Tweek felt the tongue slip through his lips and broke away quickly a shocked look on his face, a hand covering his mouth. That was different. It was better than any kiss he’d had but there was something different about it. 

“Can I suck you?” Craig asked and Tweek nodded quickly. He pushed Tweek into sitting on the bed and the blonde fumbled to get his pants zipper undone. 

Tweek let out a moan as soon as Craig’s lips touched his cock. He could feel the drag of metal against his skin. “Oh god,” Tweek felt like his brain short circuited feeling Craig’s tongue with a different texture against the underside of his cock. He threaded his fingers through Craig’s hair trying to hold on to something. 

Craig smirked slightly and kept up his administrations. You only get a tongue piercing to suck dick, plain and simple, and Craig planned to suck a lot of dick. He had done everything up to this moment thinking that maybe if Tweek took him back he’d enjoy this. And Tweek was enjoying this, Craig just hoped he’d be able to enjoy this more too. 

The blonde was being loud, too loud. Craig knew that if someone came in Tweek would be mortified. The singer moved his tongue upwards dragging it along the blondes chest pulling the shirt with him and put some of it in Tweek's mouth to keep him from being too loud. His mouth then returned to Tweek's cock sucking. The noises coming out of Tweek's mouth were addicting. Craig had gotten off to just remembering the noises that hearing them now was almost too much. 

“Craig,” Tweek spoke breathlessly. The shirt bundled up by his neck out of his mouth. “Craig please I’m gonna,  _ oh god _ . Oh god  _ Craig _ !” Tweek shouted as Craig took more of him and then moved off with a pop. Tweek breathed heavily looking at the other seeing him lick his lips and then get onto the bed next to Tweek. 

“Did you still want an interview?” Craig asked his voice a little strained but acting like he hadn’t just given Tweek the best blow job of his life. 

“You aren’t?” Tweek paused letting the question hang in the air. 

“Oh yeah I should probably change my pants. Get comfy though.” Craig got up and grabbed a pair of sweatpants taking off his leather pants and grabbing a tissue before pulling on the sweats. 

God Tweek loved Craig, “Alright first question, when can fans expect new music from you?” Tweek asked going slightly into interviewer mode even if he was still recovering from Craig having his mouth on his dick. 

“Very soon,” Craig had actually been storing lyrics since he’d first saw Tweek. The journalist raised an eyebrow as Craig took off his shirt shoving off his shoes and socks. Tweek took off his own shoes and socks moving more into the middle of the bed getting comfy and adjusting his shirt back down. “Were you expecting a sneak preview?” Craig asked and Tweek got a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks. “I think I can manage that.” Craig moved closer to Tweek and took his hand turning his wrist face up and placing his lips there. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Tweek spoke breathlessly giving Craig the option to say no. 

“If we could take the time, To lay it on the line, I could rest my head, Just knowin' that you were mine.” Craig sang into Tweek’s skin moving upwards with each lyric to a beat only he could hear till he reached Tweek’s shoulder. He put his lips on Tweek’s neck right under the blonde’s ear, “All mine.” Craig echoes into Tweek’s skin his lips moved lower to Teeek’s collar bone. “So if you want to love me. Then darlin' don't refrain,” Craig sang moving across Tweek’s collar bone slowly. “Or I'll just end up walkin' In the cold November rain,” he finished removing his lips from Tweek’s skin. 

“Wow…” the blonde smiled. The lyrics were loaded but it was beautiful. 

“I want you to come touring with us,” Craig blurted out and Tweek looked at the usually calm and collected man. “You can be a press manager. Just stay with me this time. Don’t, don’t leave to New York again. It’s been a life time since I’ve been with you and I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Craig, I have a job, an apartment… all my things are in New York.” The word life went unsaid and Craig backed up creating more distance between them. “You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to act like I’m the bad guy here. You’re asking me to uproot my life to go on a tour with you.”

“Three months. That’s what it’ll take before the album releases. Then we’ll start touring two weeks after. Can you step away from that in three months and then go touring with us?” Craig asked giving Tweek a time frame. 

“I don’t know. I don’t, you can’t ask me this!” 

“Tweek it’s okay,” Craig said calmly watching the blonde get worked up. “You don’t have to. Just, think about it alright?” 

Tweek didn’t answer. Instead he got up quickly and got dressed, this was too much pressure and he could deal with it. Not now. The singer watched him get dressed and go out the door. There were too many unspoken things. And now he was going to take one out of Craig's book. Ignoring them for a while and then paying for it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get inappropriate comments on this work comment moderation will be turned on because I've had problems with it in the past.
> 
> I LIED, MORE ANGST, come tell me how you hate me in Comments! Don't forget to Kudo, and Subscribe! Tell me what you thought, even if it's just button mashing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek goes back to New York, Craig goes back to California. Kyle worries about Craig's sanity. Ultimately Kyle makes a decision on Craig and Tweek's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me this long to realize that I should update. So this is kinda late. I might be looking at a different fandom for a Christmas Fic. Subscribe to me if you are interested. Oh hey, if you wanna talk to me hit up my tumblr too. Link in my profile. 
> 
> I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, Kudo, Subscribe, and Enjoy~!

_ “Well his filthy little hateful music sex ride is over.” _

Tweek had been on the first plane out while Wendy took sometime to say goodbye to her friends. They both were in the office and gave the two articles they had to Jimmy and then went to work on separate projects in their offices. It wasn’t until there was a knock on the door Tweek realized the time. 

“Come in,” the blonde spoke. 

The door opened and Jimmy sat down across from Tweek. “I’ve spoken to Wendy and she’s already agreed. But, I want both of you to go touring with The Boys.” Jimmy immediately started backtracking and explaining when he saw the look on Tweek’s face. “They aren’t doing anything else besides us and they specifically asked for Wendy and to keep her unbiased you should be the one to go with her. Your an amazing journalist Tweek.” 

“Okay.” Tweek answered collecting his things and Jimmy look startled. “They start soon correct so I should be packing. Anything specific you want?” 

Jimmy continued with his professionalism and listed off what he expected and Tweek nodded. “It’ll be in an email too. I didn’t expect you to say okay.” 

“Your my boss. I don’t really get a say or you hire someone else.” Tweek raised an eyebrow as Wendy walked in with a box. 

“Still. We are all friends Tweek. You do get a say even if someone else can do it.” Jimmy continued and Wendy shot him a glare. “Alright I’ll be around if you need me.” Jimmy stood up and left the office. 

Tweek kept typing and was happy when he was finally done and someone knocked on his door. He looked up seeing Wendy sit down in the chair across from his desk. “I was going over some notes from my article on The Boys groupies. And I want you to hear something.” Wendy pulled out her phone playing a voice memo. 

_ “So you have proclaimed yourself The Boys’ number one fan. What does that entail?” _

_ “Well obviously I can recite every single one of their songs, I know about every single one of them, from Craig’s Heterocromia, to his penis size. I even know that Stan used to throw up every time he had a crush. Of course you know that Wendy. I also know Craig loves blondes, and he’s an amazing kisser… Even better at sex even though I only got to do that with him when he was unbelievably drunk.” _

_ “That will not be published can you tell me about-” _

Wendy stopped the recording watching the blonde shake. “I figured you deserved to hear it from her. I have to go but I’ll see you later when we need to start packing to go on tour.” 

“R-r-Right.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Kyle would be lying if he said that everything was perfect when they got home. Craig was miserable although they’d been producing song after song. Sure it was the first time they’d been productive in a while but at the cost of Craig’s happiness didn’t seem worth it. 

Craig walked into the living room where they’d all been watching a hockey game. “I want to do a pop up concert. Two days at the park nearby. No tickets just merch and limited edition shit.” 

“You want to get a concert together in two days? Why don’t we just go to a regular popup concert and take it over. You could do that new song.” Stan pointed out and Craig shook his head. 

“I want the selling point to be us. I want this to be the worst best kept secret,” Craig pointed out and Cartman stood up. 

“Well I think it’s a great idea,” Cartman grinned looking to the others. 

“Is something happening that we don’t know about that you two want to put on a concert?” Kyle asked looking between the two. 

“I want to perform one of the new songs.” Craig elaborated. 

“Which one,” Kenny, Stan, and Kyle asked in unison worried at what this might be about. 

“Don’t cry.” 

They all knew the song even if it was one of the newer ones. The words were loaded and it was probably as close to a love song that they’d ever write. They didn’t wanna say no since Craig had been on the edge for so long. But they also couldn’t hold a pop up concert. 

“No,” Kyle finally said and everyone turned to him. “Everyone knows we are making a new album and the concert where we get to sing the new songs is decided. You’d be breaking hearts if you betrayed fans like that. If you want to do a concert we do it with old songs or not at all.” 

Craig stood there weighing his options and nodded. “Alright no pop up concert. Even though I wanted to see if we could perform get in the ring given what the fuck that stupid magazine printed about me.”

“Craig you are gay,” Kyle pointed out as the raven haired man got up and jumped on the coffee table kicking a glass off. 

“That’s not the fucking point! You aren’t allowed to say fag! He called me a faggot and a prissy little gay and I wanna fucking fight him. Other magazines read that shit and he’s saying I’m screwing fucking Kenny! Kenny doesn’t like anyone unless they’re blonde and small.” Craig raged as Kyle stared at the glass shards on the floor and got up to grab a Dustbuster. 

“Calm your tits fag.” Cartman snorted and Craig turned around and punched him in the stomach as Stan snorted. “What the fuck!” 

“You did bring it on yourself fatass.” Stan shrugged getting up. “If you are so worried about what he’ll think call him dipshit.” Craig froze and shook his head. “What you can’t call him? Fine get packed then we can road trip to our first venue then.”

* * *

  
  


_ THE BOYS KICK OFF THEIR TOUR IN LOS ANGELES _

_ The Boys played in Los Angeles kicking off their Album Tour for the first time in five years. The set included some old songs but played all most every song on their two record album. Craig and the rest of the band proved that they were still the kings of Rock n Roll even with the new up incomers trying to push them off their pedestal. The songs on the album have proven to be in the top 50 for the second week straight. _

* * *

There were moments in Tweek’s life where he truly threw himself into doing something to not be hurt. He’d finished the article and started to go to Wendy’s room when he heard a lot of noise coming from above. He got into the elevator going to the top floor the music getting louder. He got to the top and the door opened women in scantily clad clothing giggling drunk as they walked out tripping over themselves slightly. Tweek walked through the door, seeing the boys playing their instruments and singing as they jumped on the beds and furniture feathers everywhere. 

For a split second he wondered why the hotel hadn’t put a stop to this when he noticed security officers being preoccupied by women. Tweek couldn’t tell you what happened next. He didn’t really remember he remembered drinks a bus and lots of women. Apparently he hadn’t been drunk enough to not make notes and even finished and sent an article to Wendy. _ The Boys make a huge splash at Honey Mansion _. Wendy had actually cleaned it up and it printed the next day. 

Tweek didn’t remember saying I forgive you to Craig. And Craig didn’t remember them kissing and saying I love you. But Kyle did and he was positive that they didn’t have to worry about the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next place on tour! What happens when Craig is bored and an old friend is the only one near by?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was shorter. And even before that I had planned a threesome. Now the chapter is a bit longer but still doesn't have a threesome. Maybe next time. Remember comments feed an author's soul.
> 
> I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, Kudo, Subscribe, and Enjoy~!

_ “I’m not crazy right?” _

The next place on tour left a lot of down time. After traveling getting checked in and claiming of the beds Craig put on a black baseball hat, a nasa sweatshirt, and went to sit on a couch with a journal. He’d have been lying if he didn’t find the comfort of the electric fire soothing. He closed his eyes for a second as someone ran their hand up his thigh. Craig opened his eyes raising an eyebrow until he saw Thomas sitting next to him. Thomas was by far his favorite occasional groupie. Kenny had claimed on more than one occasion that if Thomas had lighter fluffier hair Craig would have married him. Kenny’s assumption was wrong, Thomas wasn’t marriage or dating material. They were just friends, even if Thomas’ hand on his leg would have said otherwise. 

“Hey. Fuck shit!” Thomas was the coolest person in the world and he had Tourette's syndrome. 

“Hey. Did you see the concert at the last venue?” 

“No. Cock nose!” Thomas grinned, “Heard you made quiet the Fuck! Impression on a Shit! Journalist.” 

“Impression?” 

“I’m not a shit journalist,” Tweek frowed sitting down on the other side of Craig. 

“Tweek this is Thomas. Thomas this is Tweek the journalist who’s been writing good articles on us.” Craig introduced the two blondes neither offering their hand to shake. 

“Shit! Been a fuck! While.” Thomas sighed melting into the couch his hand on Craig’s knee. 

“Oh!” Tweek smiled, “You’re the person who got Cartman to pretend he had Tourette's and then he ended up saying all those things about himself.” 

“Mmmhmm shit!” Thomas nodded. 

“So I take it you like The Boys?” Tweek asked interested his eyes drifting at Thomas’ hand on Craig’s leg before snapping upward.

“Been a fan since Fuck! My first concert,” Thomas tilted his head looking Tweek over. “What Shit! About you?”

“Saw their first concert, and will see this tour. Not sure about anything else,” 

“Holy shit Craig you do like the blondes!” Stan laughed flopping onto a chair closer to Thomas then Tweek. “Go on as if i’m not here,” the guitarist grinned focusing on the three. 

“I have somewhere to be,” Tweek got up despite Stan’s protests leaving the two boys and Stan alone once again. 

“I’m gonna Cock Nose! Get drunk,” Thomas said standing up and leaving as well. 

“Sorry I broke up your threesome,” Stan grinned not an ounce of sorry written on his face. 

“Get bent Stan,” Craig snapped getting up to leave.

There was something unbelievably stupid about the amount of strip clubs Craig had been to. The number alone made most people pale when they heard it. While most of his band mates had a few beers Craig decided not to. He didn't want to slip after he had been doing so well and seeing both Wendy and Tweek with them did help. Craig wasn't going to fuck up his chances with the blonde so close to him. 

It took six songs for Craig to finally go into a private room alone. Being a strip club sober and not interested in women really was pathetic. Craig sighed sitting on the couch his head lying on the back of the couch eyes closed. That was where Thomas found him. 

"Hey Fuck! there," Thomas grinned sitting down next to Craig. The raven haired signer lifted his head giving a lift of his chin as his hello. "You seem, Shit! bored."

"How observant of you Thomas," Craig mumbled leaning forward his elbows on his knees, his head hung low. "I don't think Tweek wants anything to do with me," he sighed his hair fluffed to the side showing of his one brown and one green eye. 

"So? You can Cock Nose! Have anyone else," Thomas tilted his head confused. Why did one blonde mean so much more to him than anyone else. Sure they had dated but Craig hadn't even seen hung up on anyone before. 

"I don't _want_ anyone else," Craig stood up running a hand through his hair. "I want him. I want to see his face every morning, I want to hear his panic every time he gets worried. I want to be the one who calms him down. I want to be his, I want him to be _mine_." 

"I haven't Fuck! Heard you this Shit! Upset in years," Thomas looked away. He knew their relationship was just friends but, hearing Craig get so worked up over Tweek frustrated him. Had Craig gotten this upset when Thomas wasn't around for a few months? Or did he just go on as usual. 

"I'm trying this new thing where I'm sober. I've got, I'm just angry at everything. Want to get out of here?" Craig asked and Thomas nodded. 

These were the moments that made it worth it. Craig holding his hand as they ran back to the Hotel. Neither of them cared that they had just run a mile in the streets to get to the hotel. The only thing Thomas cared about was when Craig had grabbed _his_ laundry and started washing the clothing Thomas had worn. Every fiber of Craig's being was helping Thomas, not Tweek Tweak.

"Take off your clothing," Craig commanded. Thomas stripped down handing the singer his jeans and shirt which got shoved into the wash as well. "Do you think he wants me?" The singer whispered pathetically.

"I think FUCK he'd be stupid shit fuck! Not to," Thomas wanted his friend. Especially since the raven haired boy was stripped down to his black boxer briefs. The singer wasn't necessarily unfit but he didn't work out so his muscles weren't pronounced but he was skinny.

Craig jumped up sitting on the washer. Thomas came up to him in between his legs and grabbed the singers chin. Neither them spoke as Thomas placed his mouth against Craig's own. The blonde could feel Craig's sadness as their lips moved against each other the drag of Craig's snake bites always felt amazing. When Thomas tried to deepen the kiss Craig leaned back away from him. 

"No." Craig shook his head looking the other way. "Not anymore, I love him. I love listening to him speak, I love reading his writing. I love him Thomas. And even if we aren't together this feels like cheating."

"You're Fuck! Tired," Thomas stepped back and Craig hopped down nodding. The laundry could wait, Thomas took Craig's hand going into the living room and made both of them lay down on the couch. "You Fuck Shit! Really like him." 

"I love him," Craig mumbled his eyes already shut.

* * *

Craig didn’t remember what happened that night. He remembered refusing drinks at a club with the band and then something about going to the hotel and then nothing. He woke up on the couch with Thomas cuddling his side. Both boys were only in their underwear. The door opened and there was Kyle and Tweek with food in the doorway,

“I can explain!” Craig quickly rushed out even though he had no idea what had happened. 

Thomas yawned looking up. “Oh,” he twitched. “The blonde journalist Shit! Your love. He is cute.” Thomas got up stretching taking the large serving tray from Tweek and setting it on the coffee table. “What’s Fuck! Wrong?”

“Thomas, Tweek hates Craig because he thinks he cheats.” Kyle explained adding his serving tray to the coffee table. “Why are you missing your clothing?” 

“Idiot wanted to do my FUCK Laundry. Got tired fell asleep,” Thomas explained shrugging. 

Craig sat up going through the food and looking at Tweek cautiously. “I do his laundry… he comes on tour and I do his laundry between concerts.” 

“Is this some sort of code?” Tweek asked slowly sitting with Kyle grabbing a cup of coffee. 

“Nope,” Kyle answered to reassure Tweek they weren’t lying. 

“You still drink Coffee?” Craig asked and Tweek nodded. “Caffeinated?” The caffeine and stunted the blondes growth over the years and Craig had gotten Tweek on decaf when they were dating in high school.

“Yes. Not filled with meth though,” Tweek snorted and the others snapped their eyes to Tweek. “You didn’t know? Tweak Coffee the special ingredient is meth. I learned that in college when I was craving coffee and ended up in the hospital. Got checked into a clinic been clean ever since.” 

“Meth,” Craig said slowly and snorted, “Well that makes two of us.”

“Craig took meth at the house party in South Park,” Kyle explained sipping some of his own coffee and Tweek smiled slightly. 

“You clean now?” 

“Trying to be,” Craig smiled slightly back at Tweek. 

The concert went on as usual and once again they hit it out of the park. And it was off to the next place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get inappropriate comments on this work comment moderation will be turned on because I've had problems with it in the past.
> 
> Comments feed my soul :) 
> 
> Don't forget to Kudo, and Subscribe! Tell me what you thought, even if it's just button mashing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rise... More reason to make this M. I am not really excited to post the rest of these chapters? If you could help me out and comment to tell me you like it that'd be great.
> 
> Songs used: Rock You Like A Hurricane by Scorpions, Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard.
> 
> I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, Kudo, Subscribe, and Enjoy~!

**For those who did not read the Chapter Notes the songs used in this Chapter are:**   
**Rock You Like A Hurricane by Scorpions, Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard.**

_ “I want something to take the pain away.” _

_ “I just dance.” _

_ “I like to dance.” _

It wasn’t uncommon for bands to have an after party when they finished performing and so far the boys had done it a few times so it wasn’t surprising that to end the first part of their tour they ended up at an after party at a strip club. Tweek wasn’t sure where Wendy ended up and Cartman was also absent. Kenny had managed to get every hot girl dancing with him on stage singing opera. While Kyle, Stan, and Craig were all in a private room playing games all sitting on the couch while music played with no one dancing on the stage.

“Never have I ever had an orgy,” Kyle said and both Stan and Craig put a finger down. He looked at both of them before figuring it wasn’t together. Tweek stumbled into the room and Kyle smiled. “Tweek come sit we are playing never have I ever.” 

Tweek looked around before sitting down putting one hand up. “Who’s turn is it?” 

“Mine,” Stan answered. “Never have I ever stripped before.” 

“Like in front of people? Because everyone has done that,” Kyle rolled his eyes at Stan’s confession.

“Never have I ever pole danced before happy now?” Stan made a face and Kyle mocked him responding with yes. Everyone watched Tweek put a finger down. “You’ve pole danced? 

“Usually we don’t explain…” the blonde mumbled the flush on his face not just because of alcohol anymore. 

“Humor us,” Craig stared at Tweek interested. 

“College is expensive,” Tweek shrugged.

“Show us,” Kyle grinned looking to the pole.

“Yeah! Show us,” Stan agreed and Tweek sighed standing up.

Tweek sighed getting up and looked at the music set list picking a song that wasn’t a song The Boys had made. 

_ “It's early morning, the sun comes out _ __   
_ Last night was shaking and pretty loud _ __   
_ My cat is purring, it scratches my skin _ _   
_ __ So what is wrong with another sin?”

Tweek moved his body sensually not touching the pole taking off his shirt slowly as the boys watched.

“Didn’t you co write this song?” Stan asked his eyes glued to Tweek.

“Yeah…” Craig agreed even if he seemed like he was in another place. 

_ “The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell _ __   
_ So give her inches and feed her well _ __   
_ More days to come, new places to go _ _   
_ __ I've got to leave, it's time for a show”

Tweek moved around getting into a position to grab the pole. He grabbed the pole pulling himself up and spinning around it and moving to the beat. The blonde was fully wrapped into putting on a good show he didn’t even notice Craig until the singer touched his leg softly. Smacking his hand away he moved into a split on the floor bringing his feet together and standing up with the end of the song. 

“Touching costs extra.” Tweek spoke firmly as if he’d said it thousands of times. 

“How much?” Craig asked immediately.

“Craig,” Tweek said firmly and then looked around noticing Stan and Kyle and conveniently disappeared. As the next song started playing.

“Love is like a bomb b-b-bomb,” Craig sang recognizing his own song standing up taking Tweek’s hand spinning Tweek so his back was facing Craig’s front. “Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on. Livin' like a lover with a radar phone. Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man?” Craig moved his hand down Tweek’s arm the other one at Tweek’s hip. 

“Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light, Television lover, baby, go all night. Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, Little miss ah innocent sugar me.” Craig kept singing spinning Tweek’s hips and pressing close. “Yeah,” Craig grinned stepping off the stage sitting on the couch. 

“So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up, Break the bubble, break it up.” Craig grinned singing his hands slowly moving down his outstretched thighs as Tweek followed.   
  


_ “Pour some sugar on me, _

“Ooh, in the name of love,” Craig sang his hands moving slowly up Tweek’s thighs. 

_ “Pour some sugar on me,  _

“C'mon, fire me up,” Tweek looked at Craig moving along to the song.

_ “Pour your sugar on me,  _

“I can't get enough.” Craig sang as Tweek pushed Craig’s chest back with his hands moving his hands down Craig’s torso and unlacing the front of Craig’s pants. “I'm hot, sticky sweet. From my head to my feet, yeah.” Craig grinned pulling Tweek onto his lap so they were facing each other.

Craig threaded his fingers through Tweek’s hair pulling the blondes face to his own. Tweek leaned forward kissing Craig hard all the passion, time and frustrations melting away as their tongues intertwined the music still playing. 

“You got the peaches, I got the cream, Sweet to taste, saccharine. Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet, From my head, my head, to my feet.” Craig grinned throwing his head back as Tweek kissed his neck, his hands at Craig’s pelvis pulling Craig’s pants down.

“Do you take sugar?” Craig grinned as Tweek sat on his lap his knees on the outside. “One lump or two?”

“Take a bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it up.” Craig pulled the blonde’s underwear down feeling the soft skin that was Tweek’s ass.

“Pour some sugar on me,” Tweek mumbled into Craig’s skin.

“Ooh, in the name of love,” Craig sang moaning through his words.

“Pour some sugar on me,” Tweek kissed Craig’s neck leaving marks down his collar.

“C'mon fire me up,” Craig put his hands on Tweek’s hips.

“Pour your sugar on me,” Tweek said breathlessly kissing Craig quickly.

“Oh, I can't get enough,” Craig grinned as he sang chasing after Tweek’s lips.

“Pour some sugar on me,” Tweek smiled leaning back.

“Oh, in the name of love,” Craig laughed softly pushing Tweek’s back and grabbing the blonde’s hand to pull him back.

“Pour some sugar on me,” Tweek moaned using his free hand to brace himself on the couch.

“Get it, come get it,” Craig groaned out breathlessly.

“Pour your sugar on me,” Tweek kissed Craig trying to focus as everything became really hot.

“Ooooh.” Craig moaned still singing. “Pour some sugar on me,” Craig mumbled into Tweek’s neck movements becoming faster. “Yeah! Sugar me!” Craig shouted as both boys still, breathing heavily. 

“I don’t think I’m going to look at  _ sugar  _ the same way again.” Tweek mumbled and felt Craig laugh softly. 

“Have you made a decision? I know your here because of your company but I want you to stay.” Craig whispered as if not to scare Tweek. 

“I go to New York tomorrow night. The last article on you will be published the next morning.” Tweek spoke softly getting up and collecting his clothing and cleaning up. 

Craig hated when people didn’t actually say yes or no to a yes or no question. And yet Tweek had said all he needed to. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end game Part one: Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. Are you tired? One more chapter that's gonna show up eventually. What happened to the days of you don't ask when someone updates, and you always comment if this is your first time. Anywhoo Next chapter is better I swear it. 
> 
> Songs Used: Sweet Child Of Mine by Guns N' Roses
> 
> I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, Kudo, Subscribe, and Enjoy~!

**For those who did not read the Chapter Notes the songs used in this Chapter are:  
Sweet Child of Mine by Guns N' Roses.**

_ “Rock will never die.” _

Tweek had gotten on a plane with Wendy the next night like promised. The air heavy between them during the plane ride and when they got home. The next morning the article was published and they were both in their offices writing. This was their relationship in moments they were best friends and others perfect strangers. 

The blonde jumped hearing someone close the door to his office. Wendy flopped down in the chair in front of his desk. “I slept with Cartman,” Wendy blurted out and sighed in relief. “We had sex and it was great. Multiple times, once when they hosted that huge party at the hotel, and then at the strip club. Well not at the strip club. At the hotel when we ditched the strip club. I’m sorry. That I ditched you. At the strip club. Tweek please say something because I’m rambling and I’m worried you hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you,” Tweek said quickly and then his face got a bit red. “I slept with Craig. Actually the only thing I didn’t do was sleep with him. But we did have sex. At the club. Which you ditched me at.” Tweek teased and Wendy smiled knowing she’d already been forgiven. “He asked me to work for them.”

“What did you say?” Wendy asked curious knowing what she would have said in a heartbeat. 

“That I go to New York the next night and the last article would be published in the morning.” Tweek answered as Wendy looked more and more confused. 

“Why would you say that? Tweek you hate it here. Go be happy with him. I hate it here and I thought this was my dream job.” Wendy frowned trying to rationalize what Tweek had done. 

“Well it’s too late now,” Tweek sighed, this was Craig and his relationship. One was always constantly late while the other was early. It meant they kept missing each other and never seemed to be on the same page. 

“I don’t give a shit if his door is closed and he’s in meeting,” both journalists recognized that voice turning to face the door. “Get out of my way,” the man said again opening the door. There he was Craig Tucker messed black hair and heterochromia eyes. “Tweek,” the singer looked exhausted and relieved all at the same time.

“Craig?” Tweek looked at his confused. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be on a plane to London. 

“I’m sorry, I know you made your decision but I can’t accept it. You have to come. I’ll pay you double to come work for me. Or at least give me a real reason not this bullshit I have shit in New York.” 

“Okay,” Tweek said getting up and going to gather things from his desk. The chaotic mess was truly a display of Tweek’s own mind. 

“Okay?” Craig echoed confusion written on his face. 

“Pay me double to come work for you. Take boarding and food out of it though because I am pretty sure this is going to be more managerial than I want and I want to hire someone to come on with me.” Craig looked dumbfounded and nodded and Tweek continued on. “Wendy want to come to London?” 

“Yes,” the girl smiled running out of the room to clean things up. 

“Why?” Craig asked his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Why? Because I hate it here. And for once in our fucked up life we are on the same page and I want to be just that. On the same page with you for the rest of our lives.” The metaphor wasn’t lost on Craig who smiled. 

Craig walked out into the hall way and there was Stan, Kyle and Kenny all holding guitars while Catman was nowhere to be seen. Stan started playing and Tweek smiled as Wendy came out holding her own box of things. The boys walked out of the offices where bodyguards were already waiting to take them across the street to a stage. A guard took Wendy and Tweek’s boxes and they walked through the bottom level of the concert guards keeping people at bay. As Craig finally starting singing walking backwards to keep his eyes on Tweek. 

“He's got a smile it seems to me, Reminds me of childhood memories. Where everything, Was as fresh as the bright blue sky,” Craig smiled looking at Tweek walking backwards until they hit the gate where a bodyguard picked him up helping him onto the stage. 

“Now and then when I see his face, He takes me away to that special place. And if I'd stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry. Woah, oh, oh, Sweet child o' mine. Woah, oh, oh, oh, Sweet love of mine.” Craig was hypnotic as he sang reaching out to Tweek to help him onto stage Wendy getting help from a bodyguard. 

The other band members were already playing Cartman behind the drums on stage who smiled and winked to Wendy. Tweek grinned to Craig and pulled Wendy off stage this was Craig’s moment. He’d decided to start a concert by going to fetch a new manager. And Tweek was not going to let the boys down.

“He's got eyes of the bluest skies, As if they thought of rain. I hate to look into those eyes, And see an ounce of pain. His hair reminds me of a warm safe place, Where as a child I'd hide. And pray for the thunder, And the rain, To quietly pass me by. Woah, oh, oh, Sweet child o' mine. Woah, oh, oh, oh, Sweet love of mine.”

“Woah, oh, oh, yeah. Woah, oh, oh, oh, Sweet child o' mine. Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Sweet love of mine. Woah, oh, oh, oh Sweet child o' mine. Oh yeah yeah, Oh oh sweet love of mine.” The crowd cheered as Craig danced with Kenny and Kyle why Stan proved he was considered one of the best guitarists alive. 

“You know we should sign real contracts not just verbal ones we aren’t in California.” Wendy said watching her Ex. 

“We can do it later just enjoy right now,” Tweek brushed off Wendy’s comment. 

“Where do we go? Where do we go now? Where do we go?” Kenny and Kyle sang into the mics Stan joining them for the last one. “Oh, oh, Where do we go?”

  
“Where do we go now?” Kenny grinned to Kyle who made a face back at him. 

“Oh where do we go now?” Craig shoved both of them away from him as they came closer, 

“Where do we go?” They continued walking forward. 

“Where do we go?” Craig held up his middle fingers to both of them and then held the mic singing, “Sweet child.” 

  
“Oh where do we go now?” all three of them sang together the other two yelling into Craig’s own mic. 

“Ay ay ay ay.” Craig sang easily hitting every note on tempo

“Where do we go now, where do we go.” Kyle and Kenny grinned singing into their own mics.    
  


“Oh where do we go now?” Craig looked out to the crowd as if he were asking a real question.   
  


“Where do we go?” The two guitarists sang.   
  


“Oh, where do we go now?” Craig pleaded out his arms stretched out moving his hips to the tempo before backing away putting his arms up moving his hips.    
  


“Oh, where do we go? Oh where do we go now? Where do we go? Oh, where do we go now?” Kenny and Kyle sang into their mics as Stan moved closer to Kyle.    
  


“No, no, no, no, no, no Sweet child.” Craig sang Kyle and Kenny stopped singing and playing as Stan grinned playing in front of Kyle who looked a bit pissed. “Sweet child,” Craig held the note for as long as he could making Stan keep playing. “Of mine.” Stan kept playing just as a fuck you to the singer. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The endgame: part two, What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda awful when an author gets to the end and thinks. Thank the fuck lord it's over. And yet, here we are. 
> 
> Song used: I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness
> 
> I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, Kudo, Subscribe, and Enjoy~!

**For those who did not read the Chapter Notes the song mentioned in this Chapter is:**   
**I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness.**

_ “This is a very special song, written by a very special person.” _

Being the only press on tour kept Tweek and Wendy busy. And true to what Tweek had guessed he was more their manager making sure that travel and board was already picked out along with making sure the stage was good and songs were chosen beforehand. He also had to make sure that no one went close to the hard drugs. Nicotine, weed, and alcohol were the only things truly permitted and even then they had limits to them. 

So when the tour was finally finished and both Tweek and Wendy’s stuff was in boxes at the boys house they had to decide what to do. There were two open rooms so both of them had a room and moving their stuff in wasn’t hard. It was them actually decided if they were gonna spend most of their time in their rooms. 

Craig had been sober for six months and the final show was happening in a few days but he needed to run something by the rest of the gang first. Which is why all of them were in his bedroom. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman all sat in the sitting area watching Craig grab a notebook and sit on the floor in front of them. 

“I want to do a love song. Dedicate it to Tweek and perform it at the last concert as a teaser for a new album.” Craig finished and they all stared at him Kenny flopped to the floor laughing.    
  
“Why don’t you just propose to him Craig?” Kenny snickered and Craig stared down at him and opened his mouth slightly before Kyle cut him off quickly. 

“No. Do not do that. Do not propose to him on stage like that, say it’s for someone special and it’s a show of what to come but propose to him when it’s just the two of you. It should be between the two of you not the two of you and the rest of the world.” Kyle’s rant made a lot of sense Craig nodded standing up and sighed. 

“So do you have a song?” Stan asked frowning watching Craig shake his head. 

It took them six hours to write a song and six more to actually get everything together. That meant they were in the office for another six hours while Tweek and Wendy weren’t allowed anywhere near the hidden music studio. And in two days there was a new song ready to be released. 

The day of the concert was hectic. The boys were there on time they went through the set schedule did mic tests and met the band that would be opening. Tweek was nervous that much was shown but being pulled into the dressing room for a quick make out session before Craig went on stage wasn’t on his schedule. Although watching Craig go on stage happy made him think it might be from now on. The schedule was going perfect everything was running according to plan until none of them moved when the concert was officially over. 

“Usually this is the time we leave and you all yell encore and we play one more song.” Craig started opening a water and drinking it. “Tonight we are going to do something different. I want to show the single from our next Album. It’s dedicated to someone very special. I hope they like it.” Craig smiled and looked to the other band members and nodded to Stan who started playing. 

Soon enough Cartman and Kyle joined in and then Craig started singing. “Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel!” Craig grinned nodding along to the music. “My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel.”

“Touching you!” Craig sang stepping up to the front of the stage. “Touching me. Touching you, God you're touching me!” 

“I believe in a thing called love, Just listen to the rhythm of my heart! There's a chance we could make it now, We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down. I believe in a thing called love!” Craig sang out into the crowd dancing along to the music. “Ooh!”

“I want to kiss you every minute, every hour, every day! You got me in a spin but everything is A.OK!” Craig spun in a circle a smile coming to his face. “Touching you, touching me. Touching you, God you're touching me!”

“I believe in a thing called love, Just listen to the rhythm of my heart. There's a chance we could make it now! We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down. I believe in a thing called love!” His hips swayed to the music as he looked to Tweek. “Ooh! Guitar!” he pointed to Stan and ran off stage turning the mic off. 

“I love you!” Craig yelled at Tweek a smile on his face.

“I love you too,” Tweek smiled shaking his head at his boyfriend’s actions. They were in the middle of a concert and Craig was proclaiming his love for Tweek on stage. Tweek also knew that no matter what he did, he couldn’t stop Craig when he’d set his mind to something. 

“Marry me,” Craig leaned in and whispered into his ear. 

“What?” Tweek went wide eyed and hearing Stan and the other boys sing ooo. Craig smiled and ran back out on stage.

“Touching you, touching me, Touching you, God you're touching me!” Craig sang as he ran out and put the mic in the stand and started clapping to the beat. “I believe in a thing called love, Just listen to the rhythm of my heart! There's a chance we could make it now, We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down! I believe in a thing called love! Ooh!” 

Moving away from the mic Craig started dancing as Stan played. He looked over to Tweek who nodded mouthing ‘Yes, I will marry you.’ The raven haired singer let the biggest grin set on to his face. Sex, Drugs, and Rock n Roll didn’t hold a candle to being in love. 

It would always be the best rush for Craig Tucker.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get inappropriate comments on this work comment moderation will be turned on because I've had problems with it in the past. 
> 
> But, please Comment, Kudo, and Subscribe! Tell me what you thought, even if it's just button mashing.


End file.
